


Rare Exception

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Heat Cycles, M/M, Mpreg, Shapeshifting, Werewolves, female genitalia on a male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Karofsky, shifter, realizes that Kurt Hummel smells like a female wolf in heat. In this discovery, both boys discover something about themselves and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Heat, Shifters, Female genitalia on a male (bp), possible mpreg.

Dave knew that he had been attracted to Kurt Hummel for some time, but all the same, the urges had never been difficult to resist. He was seventeen, in high school and there was no way that Lima, Ohio was going to accept him being gay. He could resist them and usually dealt with them by targeting Hummel. That was, of course, until Kurt confronted him in the locker room that day. It had been heated, intense and he had smelled something on Kurt. It was hormonal, distinctly female and it reminded him of a female shifter's heat cycle. It made him crazy and all the emotions he had been dealing with came to a boiling point as uncontrollable lust. He had kissed Kurt in the height of that moment, senses blaring.

He didn't think of it again until September of his senior year when he smelled that horrible scent again. It was like a girl was in heat, sort of, so he went to the nearby wolves, Santana, Lauren and a couple of the girls from the soccer team. None of them were on their cycle. He would know. Plus, the scent was like the scent of a female heat but not quite identical to it. It was the same but different.

It was Kurt Hummel.

Dave passed him in the hallway and it was like stepping into a puddle of pure sexual frustration. "David?" Kurt asked, eying him. "Are you alright?" He looked flushed and exhausted. He licked his lips and gave Dave a halfhearted bitch face.

"I'm fine," he said, taking off. He could not believe that delicious smell was coming from Kurt.

That night he asked his parents. Paul and Christine Karofsky were strong wolves, leaders of his family pack; they would know. "Is it...possible for a dude to smell like a girl on her cycle?" Dave blurted out. It was possibly the most awkward dinner conversation ever, but he had to know. His parents immediately made uncomfortable faces suitable to the moment. "He's not like us, as far as I know, and I don't see Puckerman or the other couple of shifters noticing."

They exchanged glances. "Is this about Hummel's kid, Dave?" his father asked.

He nodded.

Another glance. He hated when his parents did that. "His mother was a shifter," his mom said softly. "His father is human."

That confused Dave. "Isn't that impossible?" he asked. He knew that sometimes shifter males chose non-shifter mates but he'd never heard of the female making that choice. When a male claimed a mate, it was one of those things that just happened. How could Kurt's mom choose a human? Most females of their species were mated before they reached sixteen to eighteen years of age.

“Uncommon,” his father corrected. “Katherine was an old friend of mine. She was from a very powerful pack upstate, one that is on friendly terms with our family. She fell in love with Burt Hummel in her early twenties. It was apparently misery for her, being that she was already the chosen mate of an alpha wolf. She wanted nothing to do with him and everything to do with her human lover. She eventually broke free when her mate was killed by hunters. She broke off all wolf contact.”

“Okay,” Dave mumbled, still not quite getting it. “Kurt has blood like ours, but why does he smell like a girl? He literally smelled like mating season today. It was close but not quite the same, but it was that smell.”

Christine spoke first.

"It's been said that hybrids take on the sexual characteristics of their shifter parent," she explained. "I know several girls that were born with...male genitalia, if their father claimed a human mate and impregnated her. You know Lydia, right?"

"Christine, do we have to talk about our close friend's genitals?'

He watched his mom blush at his dad's words. "Sorry," she said. "Davey, just treat it like a girl's heat cycle. Be strong and ignore it okay?"

"I have another question," he said, a spark of hope developing. He had been attracted to Kurt before he started smelling like sex, but maybe it was all part of the wolf thing. It wasn't like regular old humans were giving shifters lessons on their weird DNA. Maybe he wasn't gay. Well, okay, Kurt wasn't the only boy he found sexually attractive, but maybe, he had to ask. "Could his being part girl wolf make me...feel like I’m gay, even though I'm not? Like, could I be attracted to Kurt because of the wolf thing?"

Paul and Christine shared yet another look. "Some sexual lust during his heats might be expected, Dave, but not otherwise,” Paul said tensely.

There was a long, lingering moment between the three of them. Dave knew that he was on the edge of something dangerous but he kept looking at his parents, waiting for what he knew was coming. He had given himself away with that statement, but he had been clinging to the tiniest shred of hope that he wasn’t. “Do you think you might be gay, David?” his mother asked. There it was: the question that was hanging over all of their heads. “This isn’t really about Kurt Hummel’s genetic makeup, is it?”

“Christine,” his dad said sharply.

“You were the one who brought it up first,” she mumbled to her husband, but as usual, Dave heard her whispering. She then turned to her son. “David, if you feel like you might be gay, you should know that your father and I support you completely. We know that Lima is a pretty traditional community and there is a lot of opposition but…we support you entirely.”

It was strange. The moment that he revealed himself to his parents was supposed to be scary, dangerous and come out with a crash and bang. Instead, it was like the fact that he was gay was nothing. He didn’t know how to handle it. “How can you guys be okay with that?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. He had never seen his parents do anything homophobic but he had never assumed that it would just be okay, like it didn’t matter that much. “Aren’t shifters supposed to choose a mate? I can’t choose a mate if I’m gay. I’m not saying that I am, because I don’t know really, but…it’s not only against what’s normal for humans, it’s abnormal for us too.”

“There are gay shifters,” his dad said, surprising him. His mother was usually the open one when it came to things about their communities. “We have a few in the pack, though they’re not exactly open. Lyle, for one.”

“Not to mention, Kurt Hummel seems to be a rare exception,” his mom said. He and his father immediately gave her a kind of glare. She shrugged a little bit, giving them both a gentle smile. “Sorry, it had to be said. Paul, we haven’t given Davey enough information about his species and our people. I think we need to go upstate and visit the rest of our own pack soon. This could be good for David. Not many gay shifters are happy, because eventually they do have to take a mate.”

“I agree.”

Dave felt like his head was spinning. Everything was so different. Nothing was like he expected and now he knew the truth and so did his parents. Kurt Hummel was a hybrid in heat and he was out to his parents and they didn’t give a damn.

It was too fast, too much.

“Thanks,” he whispered to his parents before taking off to his room. He needed a moment to think. So much was going on and all he could think of was what a difficult day he’d have at school now that he knew the truth. Kurt was like him, but not like him. He was more attracted to Kurt than ever and it wasn’t just the hormones talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up horny. Oh god, he hated the heat cycles. Being a freak with girl parts was the only thing that had kept him a virgin this far. He reached down and slipped a hand between his legs. He was wet. He knew that his unusual genitalia situation was a result of his mom being a shifter, not because he was gay but he used to feel so guilty about his freak side. He still did to a degree but he dealt with it. He dealt with it quickly and with a lot of masturbation.

He got the job done quickly, before getting up. Sliding a couple of fingers in between his wet folds and rubbing his clit got him off fast. It helped but Kurt couldn't help wonder if a sex toy would do him better. He needed something in him, badly. He was not going to end up knocked up because of these urges.

He got up and got dressed to face the day. He debated telling his father he was sick but he was not going to miss all that schoolwork because he was horny. He could handle it. He was exhausted, though. He trudged down the stairs and to the kitchen table. Finn was already there, eating cereal. He smelled delicious and despite the fact that Kurt's crush on his stepbrother was long gone, he wanted Finn to fuck him. Not only did he want Finn to fuck him, he wanted Finn to get him pregnant.

Damn it, this wolf thing sucked. He grabbed some cereal and poured his own bowl.

"You okay dude?" Finn asked.

No, Kurt thought bitterly. He was not okay. He was imagining mating with his brother. "Tired," he lied. "I think I'm getting sick."

"Dude, that really sucks."

Yeah it sort of did. His life sort of sucked in general. Kurt went to school feeling that he’d never get through this one piece. Of course, one of the first things to happen upon arriving at McKinley was Sam walking up to him and waving. This was why Dalton had been such a living hell for Kurt when he went through his last heat. He did not do well around attractive boys when he was like this.

“Hey Kurt,” he said brightly. “I was wondering if you would wanna work with me on the song for this week’s assignment.”

Kurt practically glared at him, hating his life and the situation it presented. He forced a smile though. “I’d love to,” he said, tense and forcing himself to walk away. “See you later Sam.”

He managed to get away and deal with the long day by himself. People kept looking at him funny. Santana even sniffed a little, staring him down, but that was probably the paranoia setting in. Just when he didn’t think his day could get any worse, at lunch, he ran into Dave Karofsky. Now, that wasn’t meant rudely, because he knew Dave was a good guy and he was trying hard now, but honestly, he just wanted to be left alone.

“Are you okay Kurt?” Dave asked, arching his eyebrow. Oh god, he smelled even better than Sam did. It was totally different and it made Kurt desperately horny. It was distinctly male but also distinctly wolf. Oh, Dave was probably a shifter, wasn’t he? Kurt didn’t know exactly how to identify them and they usually didn’t present themselves to non-shifters but there was something incredibly wolfish about him. That actually kind of made a lot of sense. Kurt was a lot more in tune with his wolf side when he was going absolutely freaking insane.

Kurt wondered if Dave knew what condition he was in.

“I’m fine.”

"I know, Kurt."

Well there was his answer. Kurt froze, realizing what Dave meant but lying all the same. He twitched, moving as much as he could. "I have no clue what you're talking about David," he said curtly, but he realized quickly then that the bigger teen was a male shifter. Where Finn and Sam smelled delicious, Dave smelled like raging sex. He moved to walk past Dave in a huff, but Dave cut him off.

"Any shifter with a sense of smell could sense you right now."

Kurt's face turned six shades of red. He had always wondered if the shifters could smell him when he was like this, because it seemed logical, but finding solid information about a shapeshifter was difficult in this day and age. Plus, Kurt really didn’t want to know. As if his life wasn’t humiliating enough, there were people at school who could smell his horniness. "They would?" he asked, betraying his shock. "I...I didn't know that. I...my dad told me mom had...this problem but he never told me..."

Dave hunched over a little and he kept averting his eyes. Kurt realized that his scent was affecting Dave even right now. That was empowering and humiliating all at once. “You never knew?” he asked wearily, looking into Kurt’s eyes. “A half-shifter, raised by a human, it’s really no wonder but…wow. My parents said your mom was a lone wolf, like, literally.”

Oh man, he wanted to be screwed by Dave Karofsky. His life sucked.

Kurt tried to will the thought away but he almost moaned just thinking about it. He averted his eyes. “Can we talk about this sometime, maybe?” he asked. “We can talk when I’m not like this, of course, because this is insanely awkward.”

“You’re telling me.”

Dave shook his head, looking as though he were trying to hide his lust. His red face and hungry eyes pretty much gave it away though. “Good plan,” he said gruffly. He paused for a moment and then there was a spark of connection between them. Dave shifted on his feet, looked like he was debating saying something, and then opened his mouth. "Kurt, just so you know, the day I kissed you, well, uh you were in heat. Not that it excuses what I did at all, but, um just be aware that your smell can send other wolves over the edge."

"I don't know um, who the wolves here are," Kurt whispered, frantically. He looked terrified. "I...do you?" he squeaked.

"Um, there are four close to you but only one is a dude. It's Chang. He's probably mated with the Asian chick though. She's some kind of cat shifter though and Santana and Lauren are wolves too. There's also Cooper, Larson, Blake and Henson. The girls’ soccer team has some."

"Shit," Kurt whispered.

"You'll be okay Kurt. It's over pretty quickly.”

“Not quickly enough,” Kurt said.

“Aren’t you and prep school going out?” Dave asked, casually. “I mean, I know he’s not a wolf but you’re a half. That should um, take care of it.” He winced, as though he’d disgusted himself.

“We’re on a break,” Kurt said, tensely.

“Okay well, uh I gotta go.”

Kurt had never seen Dave move so fast.


	3. Not the usual teen angst

After his talk with Dave, Kurt decided he needed to go home and came home early, claiming illness. Sam got a little too close in sixth period, once again chatting Kurt up about the project they were working on in glee and he couldn't take it anymore. He got home and lay down on the couch for awhile and everything seemed okay, that was, until Finn got home and he practically whined in frustration. "I can't take this anymore," he snapped, heading upstairs. Finn had no clue what he was talking about. He would have probably been disgusted if he knew what was going through Kurt’s messed up head.

Of course, his snapping and leaving the room led to his father, who was home that day, following him upstairs. He practically groaned when his naïve human father asked, “What’s wrong kiddo?” Of course he didn’t know. He had the blessing of being born human, one hundred percent human.

"I'm in heat, okay?" Kurt snapped at him as tears of frustration welled up in his eyes. He felt stupid for crying but he was just frustrated. "I'm absolutely, completely in heat, Dad and its making me crazy. Oh also, Dave Karofsky told me that the wolf shifters at school can probably smell me. I smell like a sex crazed female. This is not a good day, Dad. I really need Finn out of the house because...just because. I can’t even be home without a desirable male making me all nutso.”

"Oh man Kurt I'm sorry," he said, blinking once, slowly. Kurt knew that his dad had no clue what he was going through so he had no reason to be angry, but he was feeling like an angsty teen amped up to eleven.

Kurt let his dad inside, even though he was usually private. “I hate this, Dad,” he whispered, looking up at the man. He had always known that Burt didn’t know much about the part of Kurt that wasn’t human, but still it was always a horrible feeling when a parent didn’t know what to do. “It’s making me crazy. This is the fourth time that I’ve gone into a heat cycle at McKinley and my fifth overall. If I’m going to be doing this for the rest of my life, I don’t know what to do. I can’t stop thinking about sex, like some kind of compulsion.” That was definitely not something he needed to blurt out at his father. He watched the man turn an interesting shade of red and then sighed deeply. “I’m going to get more information from Karofsky as soon as I get better,” he murmured. “You don’t know anything about this, do you Dad?”

The man shook his head. “No Kurt, I don’t,” he said softly. “Kathy told me when she was pregnant that a half-blooded shifter had some unusual quirks but she was young and naïve to all of those things too.”

“Did you guys know I was going to be born part girl?” Kurt nearly whimpered. It was so freaking humiliating that it brought more tears. He was crying and he couldn’t stop it. It wasn’t bad enough that he was the gay freak; he had to be the gay freak with a vagina. For a long time, he had been able to hide that, but now that he was in sexual maturity it was a part of who he was. It couldn’t be suppressed in any way.

His father shook his head and put a firm hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “No,” he said softly. “We thought…we thought you were a girl when you were first born. It took…some time for us to figure out that the…erm, sexual characteristics you possessed were part of the way the DNA mingled in you.”

Kurt paused at that. “You thought I was a girl?” he spat out, pulling away from his father. He could not believe that he was seventeen years old and had never been told that before. Of course, he could not entirely blame his father because he had not exactly asked. He had always been extremely shy about his body, barely even managing to hold it together through doctor’s appointments. He was always treated like a strange freak of nature during those, anyway. “How long did you think that?”

“Awhile,” his father murmured evasively. “The doctor we saw worked with shifters from time to time but he’d never seen a half shifter. There was no reason to test you to see if you were male or female because of your…characteristics.”

Kurt whined, ashamed.

"My middle name is Elizabeth..." he whispered, putting two and two together. It was always such a strange middle name that he hadn’t understood but now he figured that he might.

His father nodded solemnly. “Kathy’s pack had told her she'd have a unique child with me, but wolves are secretive, so she didn't know the way the DNA would work."

"I'm getting more information from Karofsky," Kurt stated, firmly. The more that he thought about it the more he knew that he had to unravel the mysteries of his identity. He knew his father wasn't a huge fan of the boy but for god's sake, he'd just learned he spent his infancy as Elizabeth! "His family is one of very powerful wolves and I have so many questions: what am I? Can I shift? Do I have to be mated like a wolf? Why are their laws like they are? I need to know."

"You do," he said simply. "I know I haven't done a good job as your father. I neglected the part of you that is wolf shifter."

Normally, Kurt would have reassured his father that he was wrong but he couldn't. He was so tired of having this secret side and not knowing anything about it. He assumed that people would start knowing soon, as this heat was his fourth at McKinley and if Dave was right then he smelled like sex. He smelled like female sex, of course.

“Listen kid, I’ll take Finn out to get something to eat,” he said. “You just relax. Take it easy.”

“Will do Dad,” he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

It took about two days for Kurt to ask Dave if he could come over and talk. Dave had, of course, said yes. Kurt didn't smell like sex anymore, which was an incredible relief. He let Kurt in the house and glanced around them nervously. He was very anxious about this encounter. "Come up to my room," he said gruffly. Kurt followed him as fast as he could. He seemed nervous too which was actually made Dave feel a little less nervous. “I’m glad that you’re, um, feeling better.”

Kurt looked at him with an exhausted expression. His eyes were lined with heavy circles and he seemed ridiculously irritated. “You have no idea how bad it sucks to go through a heat cycle without having sex,” he said bluntly.

“Actually, I do,” Dave mumbled. “Well, not firsthand, but there was a time when I was like fourteen that my mom went through a cycle while my dad was on a business trip. She locked herself in her bedroom the whole week so that she wouldn’t be tempted to cheat on him.”

“That is way more than I ever wanted to know about your parents,” Kurt snapped.

They got to Dave’s room and Dave ushered Kurt in. “You can sit, um, anywhere,” he said. He could not believe that he had the object of his affection in his bedroom. Not in a perverted way, more in a this-is-unbelievable kind of way. He didn’t know exactly how to handle this. He watched as Kurt sat down on the chair by his desk. He took his bed and waited for whatever question Kurt would come up with first.

“I don’t know what to ask you,” Kurt admitted hesitantly. “I guess you can start by telling me what you know about shifters and half-shifters.”

Dave frowned. He had been expecting at least a question to guide him. “I’m not really sure where to start,” he said. “Shifters have been around for awhile, descendants of some pagan god or something. Wolf shifters are most common, although there are many different species. Cats are pretty common too. We can shift at will even though it’s hard and takes a lot of practice. I still have a really hard time shifting.”

“Tell me about the packs,” Kurt forced out.

"Wolf shifters have pack-dynamics more than other kind of shifters," Dave mumbled, all of what he was saying almost word-for-word what his father told him when he asked for information. "Packs are pretty male dominated but the rumors that we have an alpha male who screws whatever he wants are false. We do tend to mate for life though, males claiming a mate and staying with her for a lifetime."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so we got hopped up penguins here," he muttered low. "What if the girl doesn't want to be claimed?"

Dave blinked, not really knowing how to answer Kurt’s question. “My parents never told me of any times that the female didn’t want to,” he admitted, “except for what they knew about your mother, but she even had a mate before she met your dad.”   
“That’s awful,” Kurt said with a sudden rush of emotions in his eyes. Dave didn’t really understood what he meant so he shifted uncomfortably, but before he could ask, Kurt went into a rant. “It’s creepy and messed up that just because have you’re a shapeshifter you don’t get a choice in who you fall in love with. Don’t you guys have emotions that go beyond a basic impulse to mate?”

Dave blinked, surprised and offended at that. “I’m sure we do,” he said, admitting to himself that he hadn’t thought of that much. “I mean, all of my relatives are in happy relationships and seem to love each other.”

Kurt paused and nodded. “Well, maybe,” he muttered.

Dave really didn’t want to talk about relationships and sex and love with Kurt Hummel, but he had agreed to help him with the shifter thing so he went back to the safe stuff, abilities, strengths. “Shifters are generally stronger and faster than normal humans,” he said. “They also tend to get characteristics of the animal they shift as, even when they’re in human form. Cat shifters, for example, tend to have crazy reflexes and eyesight even as humans.”

“You sound like a textbook,” Kurt quipped.

“I asked my parents for a ton of information for you,” he countered.

“Shifting is a crazy trip and you don’t always feel like yourself when you shift,” Dave mumbled. “It’s harder for half-shifters to do it but apparently you can learn to. One of my mom’s friends is half shifter and she’s turned a couple of times.”

Of course, as Dave got comfortable talking about the parts of his identity he knew, Kurt went back to the uncomfortable stuff. “If shifters always choose a mate,” he said, “then what about gay shifters?”

“I don’t really know,” he said honestly. “I think that they just take their mate and then fool around on the side if they got a good mate that allows that kind of stuff. There’s this guy in my family’s extended pack, Lyle. I never knew he was gay but my mom says he is. He has a mate though and they have kids.”

“Completely and utterly fucked up,” Kurt whispered. Dave was surprised. He had never heard that kind of language on Kurt before.

“We do what we have to,” Dave said shrugging. “It’s kind of part of why it was…so hard,” he admitted. “I didn’t think you could be a gay one.”

“Well you can,” Kurt said softly. He sniffed and looked up at Dave. “I still don’t really get what this means for me but I really do thank you for all of this information. Shapeshifters are notorious for keeping information to themselves. This stuff isn’t that easy to find on the internet. I tried. All the reports I could find were vague, contradicting or made up.”

“You should talk to Santana,” Dave said. “She and that Lauren girl are shifters and since they’re girls they probably have more knowledge about your um, problems.” Kurt glared. Dave had to admit that it must have sucked to be biologically part girl just because of some stupid DNA. A couple of months ago he would have made fun of Kurt for that, but that would have just been low. Poor guy.

“I will,” Kurt said, leaning back some and looking Dave in the eye. “If we’re done talking about weird genetics and part wolves, I’ll ask you a more personal, less creepy question. How are you doing David? I know that coming out to your parents must have been difficult. Are you going to come out at school?”

Dave paused, unsure of how to answer.

“It actually didn’t go that bad with my parents,” he said, shaking his head from side to side. “My mom acted like she and my dad had been talking about it. I have no idea what I did to make them even suspect that I was gay.”

Kurt cracked a small smile, much brighter than his dark disposition during their entire conversation. “If it’s any consolation, my dad knew I was gay since I was three,” he said, reaching over and patting Dave on the arm. “Parents have this ESP about them. Though I suppose that the heels didn’t help…”

“Heels?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Long story,” Kurt said dismissively. “Anyway, what about school?”

Dave shrugged. “I want to Kurt,” he admitted, voice raw. He knew that his emotions were always on high when Kurt was around him, but he said it anyway. “I want to just come out about it. I just feel like I have no idea how. I mean, how do you even begin with something like that?” It was a secret he had been keeping since he was in middle school. It was hard to let go of a secret like that out of pure force of habit.

“You help me be a wolf and I’ll help you be a gay guy?” Kurt suggested.

Dave smiled at that. “You got yourself a deal,” he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt saw Santana standing alone by her locker the next day at school and immediately approached her. Despite the fact that it sucked massively, Dave was right about one thing. The female wolves would be much more likely to be able to help him with some of his questions. Santana wasn’t exactly the easiest person to talk to, unfortunately, so it was best to just get it over with. "Hi," he said awkwardly. "Um, Santana I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

She raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. “What do you need?" she asked.

"Nothing, just, uh I need to ask a few questions. You know, about what you are."

"I'm a lesbian, Kurt, that's not a big mystery."

Kurt chuckled, surprised by that statement. Santana really liked to talk about being a lesbian since she'd come out of the closet. He was proud of her because well, he knew it was a big thing for her. She was trying her best to be out and proud and she was doing a damned good job at it, considering how terrifying it was.

"Not that," he said. "I was talking about the other thing about you.”

She stopped and then realized what he meant. Her smile turned absolutely devilish for a moment. She was evil, wasn’t she? She was almost scary. "Oh, my brother in vaginas wants to know more about shapeshifters," she said bluntly.

"Did Dave-"

"Nah," she said sweetly. "I can smell when another girl's in her cycle without any effort. It wasn't till your last one that I put two and two together though. I wasn’t sure what the hell was going on until Lauren explained it to me. Her family’s more on the in about things.”

Kurt blushed. His face scrunched up and he bit down the quip he wanted to make because he needed her help. He needed her to explain some things about his absolutely humiliating biology. "I, um, just need to know more about the wolf thing," he said.

"Walk with me Hummel," she said. “Since you don’t smell like the Cheerios locker room anymore, I’m more than free to help a wolf sister.”

"Shut up," Kurt whined. He couldn’t take Santana’s blows today. Usually he could dish it as well as he could take it but this was frustrating. He was frustrated and he needed her to shut up.

They walked down to the bleachers and Kurt stood while Santana sat. "My mom was a wolf and my dad is a human," he said.

"I know. Your mom was a badass, Hummel," Santana said, the words surprisingly gentle for her. He couldn’t recall the last time she was that civil with him. Apparently being open and with Brittany had done some good for her. "Like total badass. She had balls mating with a human. Sometimes the guy can branch off and get with a human for their mate, but for girls it's damned near impossible. I really wish I knew how she did it.”

Kurt didn't understand that. “What about gay werewolves? I mean, I know they happen, because of you and Captain Closet Case, but what do they do?"

"Usually they take their good and proper mate then screw around on the side,” Santana said, looking exhausted. Her words were blunt and Kurt realized that this was something she was really hurting over. Wolf genetics weren’t just torture for him, he realized. “I mean, seriously. I have no idea what I'm gonna do, Kurt. I'm gay as hell and yet some of the wolves I've fooled around with sniff all over like they wanna fill me up with babies. I love Brittany who happens to be a glorious human woman. You’ve got some pretty unique DNA. Maybe you can save Dave from the fate I'm stuck with. I'm looking for a wolf that will let Brittany be with his mate."

"I'm not hooking up with Dave so he can be gay and get a mate all in one.”

"Maybe you'll fall for him," Santana suggested. "He's really a sweetheart underneath and he is in denial about the fact that he’s in love with you.”

"What's with the soft, romantic side?" he snapped. He knew it was the thing with Brittany but he wasn’t used to seeing this in Santana.

Santana looked up. "I'm trying to deal with the fact that I'm a wolf shifter and I'm madly in love with a human," she snapped at him. "It’s not easy Kurt. Maybe you're a rare exception to the laws of our nature for a reason. It'd be nice if there was some kind of poetic law to this. It’s nice to think that someone I care about could end up with the right person without any weird complications.”

"I guess I understand," Kurt said softly. "I still really find it irritating. I don't believe in predestined fate. I feel bad for Dave but can he really be biologically inclined to find a mate? He's gay, which usually doesn't mean a person is running to find a vagina." Kurt couldn’t help think that Santana’s theory was also flawed for that very reason. Dave might feel compelled to get with Kurt because of his anatomy because it biologically meant there could be kids involved but the part of Dave Karofsky that wasn’t wolf was gay male. Gay men generally didn’t like what Kurt had between his legs.

Santana shrugged. "Dave and I have talked about mating," she muttered, looking up with shame in her eyes. "We hoped it would trigger whatever voodoo magic claiming is. I mean, at least we'd both be with someone who got it and understood the on-the-side lover crap.”

Kurt groaned. "I'm sorry. I hope it works out for you Santana..."

They parted ways then, Kurt feeling genuinely sorry and unsure of what to do with himself. He didn’t really think he could do anything.

All day he was lost in thought. He couldn't even focus through glee. It was awful. Was everything about wolves dictated by fate? Was it impossible for someone like Dave Karofsky or Santana Lopez to be a gay werewolf without having to take a mate on the side to do it properly? He hated this. He knew that things were complicated but at the same time why were they? Was it biological? Was it social? Were they more advanced than an animal and capable to get past the biological impulses?


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of days, turning into the next couple of weeks, Dave spent a lot of time around Kurt. It was nice to have Dave actually being more of a friend than a bully, but at the same time it irritated him. Kurt really liked Dave’s personality, his dependability, his good qualities, but at the same time he couldn’t forget what Santana said. He couldn’t help admit to himself that the friendship was turning into a bit of a flirtatious, playful thing that could at times borderline attraction.

Maybe Dave was really trying to make Kurt his mate because of his stupid DNA and the fact that he didn’t want to end up a lonely gay wolf shifter for the rest of his life.

“What do you really want, David?” Kurt asked, one day when the other boy’s chatter was particularly irritating, pressing on that fear of Kurt’s that he was being used. He seemed intent on building a friendship with Kurt, which was nice but the threat ulterior motives made him nervous.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been hanging out with me a lot,” Kurt said. He winced at his own words, knowing that they made him sound a tad bit paranoid but really, he had a right to be paranoid with all that Dave had done to him in the past. “Is there something that you want from me? I don’t really know what I can do. You’ve helped me learn a lot about my genetics and crap but you haven’t come out so there’s nothing that I can give you.”

“I don’t get it,” Dave said quietly. “I mean, I just want to be friends with you and I’m trying. What do you want? Do you want me to stop? I just really am lacking in the friend department, ever since Santana and I started helping bullied kids.”

“I’m more focused on what I don’t want right now,” Kurt said quietly. “I don’t want to have an extreme desire to have sex every four to six months. I would like proper boy parts. I like hanging around you and that’s stressing me out. We shouldn’t be friends. You used to torture me.” He watched as pain shot through Dave’s eyes. Shit. He hadn’t meant it like that. He was just growing more and more concerned about the biological impulses that he had. “I’m sorry Dave,” he said quickly. “I just don’t feel much more self-assured than I did when this started. Are you at least going to come out of the closet?”

"I'm trying."

The words were soft and melted the anger Kurt was dealing with. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He had been dealing with being half wolf for his whole life and it had been going fine until he reached sexual maturity. His mom had told his dad a little about the mess but not enough to not make him nuts each time it hit. "David, I'm just a little tense and the mate-for-life-no-choice mentality of wolves is a tad bit unnerving. I like my free will."

"So did your mom," he muttered. "Kurt, I don't think someone like you is at all bound by this. If you don’t want me hanging around that’s okay.”

“I want you hanging around, I just…” Ugh, he was confused. Kurt sighed a little bit and then smiled awkwardly, because he was forced to tell the truth. “I like you. I like being around you and I feel like we’re becoming friends. I just am worrying that it’s just some basic impulse to find a shapeshifter to mate with me or something.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Dave said, breaking into a small, tentative and nervous smile. “I mean seriously, Kurt, I like you. I like you and well, that honestly has nothing to do with your wolf side. Trust me. When I accidentally outed myself to my parents I asked them if I could like you just because of the wolf instinct. Nope. I could be drawn to you during a heat, but not attracted before or after the cycle. That’s all human.”

His blunt honestly made Kurt stare for a second. What happened to the emotionally stunted teenager? This Dave was all honesty and emotions. Maybe he really felt like he had nothing left to lose. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dave mumbled. “You know, I can go if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I don’t care. I’m getting used to being alone.”

That was so sad. Kurt frowned and looked up. “You know that if you would just come out and drop the front then you wouldn’t have to be alone,” he said. “Santana did the same thing earlier this year and it didn’t hurt her.”

“I know.”

Kurt looked around to make sure they were alone and then he decided to try something. He leaned over and kissed Dave on the lips, gently. He had to be sure that there was a distinction between the part that was wolf and the part that was human. He was afraid that he was getting closer and closer to Dave Karofsky because something else was controlling his impulses. He felt as though they were both getting closer to satisfy some animalistic need and the friendship turned attraction wasn’t them.

The kiss was explosive. Kurt felt like a fire was going off behind his eyes when they pressed their lips together. Kurt had to admit that the first time they kissed, the moment that Dave initiated an aggressive and dangerous kiss during his heat cycle, there had been arousal, fear, shame and pain. In this kiss, there was none of that but all the fire was still there and it came from both sides. It was also surprisingly gentle.

“Why’d you do that?” Dave asked when he pulled away. He looked surprised, his mouth hanging open and his eyes slightly watery.

“I had to test a theory,” Kurt mumbled, embarrassed.

“What kind of theory?”

“I wanted to test whether our getting closer was a human or a wolf thing.”

“What’d you decide?” Dave asked, still staring into his eyes. It was like neither of them could look away from the other.

“Results inconclusive, but it felt human,” Kurt said before getting up and leaving. He had to be home. He had to be away from Dave Karofsky. He had to think for a second.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave sat there for the longest time, mouth hanging open and unsure of what to do. Kurt Hummel, whom he had been in love with forever, had just kissed him. He shook his head from side to side. "What the hell just happened?" he asked the empty air, not sure what to do next. He looked down at his pocket and took out his phone. He dialed Santana, because god, she was the only one who could understand.

"Dave?"

He swallowed and spoke. "Santana, uh hey, I... you busy?" He hated to admit weakness but Santana was one of the few friends he had. Who would have thought the straight-up bitch who had manipulated him into bearding for her would be his most loyal friend? She was the only one he could talk to about this.

"Mhm," she drawled. "I'm with my girl. What happened?"

"Can you come?" he asked. "I'm up by school. Uh, you can bring Brittany."

Santana let out a long sigh. "Fine," she huffed out. "Brittany and I will be up there in a minute. This better be good."

When the girls showed up, Dave realized that the ditzy Brittany didn’t know that he was gay. He looked at her for a second and then didn’t care. She was the one who babbled on and on about unicorns and storks and gay dolphins. She wasn’t going to care that he was gay and if she told anyone well, they wouldn’t believe her. He was on the verge of coming out though anyway, he reminded himself.

"Kurt Hummel kissed me," he said, looking down at the floor and then back up at the girls. "He was getting all freaked out about the wolf thing and how everything is kind of predetermined. He decided he had to test something and then he's leaning over and laying a kiss on me. I...I'm really in shock. I don't know what I'm supposed to do next."

Santana looked at Brittany. Brittany smiled. "You should be happy," the blonde said sweetly. "Kurt is a fantastic kisser and you wanted him to kiss you." He looked at Santana, who shook her head and mouthed, "I never told." Brittany seemed oblivious.

"I'm not sure what to do. We've been getting closer but he was so worried that the wolf thing was the only reason he liked me. I gotta come out or something don't I? My parents know so I guess..."

"Go for it, David," Santana said.

"Oh my god, Kurt has girl parts right?" Brittany asked. "They can have wolf puppies together!"

Santana's lips curled up into a smile. "You never know Britt. It could happen."

"Do you think it's...he could ever..."

"You're insecure," Brittany interrupted cheerfully. "You think because you were mean Kurt could never like you. That's not true though. Santana used to be really mean to me in junior high school and now she's my girlfriend. We're going to be together forever."

Dave watched a sad look cross Santana's face and felt guilty. He didn't want to throw it in her face that he had a shot at an exception to the rule but he wanted it so much. He forced himself to think away from guilt and nodded at Brittany's words. "I just owe Kurt so much, you know? I dunno if we could ever be something."

"Don't think so far ahead," Santana snapped. "Ask him out or something. That's the problem with wolves. It’s all too much let's mate forever and not enough let's see what happens."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we can be a new generation."

He wasn’t exactly sure that he was right. He wasn’t sure that they had that much power, but being young was all about being progressive and thinking the best about yourself and your own generation. Maybe they could change things as far as wolf shifters went, but it was hard to deny the biological compulsions too. “Thank you so much for coming,” he told Santana. “I just got really scared. I think that we need to have hope.”

“I’m trying.”

“We both have hope and things will always work out the way they’re supposed to,” Brittany said, poking Santana in the side. Brittany and Santana left shortly after that and Dave went home. He couldn’t believe that Kurt had kissed him. It was beyond miraculous. He had been dreaming about Kurt kissing him for the longest time and it had finally happened. It had left so many questions in his head though.

Dave got home with a lot of thoughts on his mind. The house didn’t seem as quiet as it usually was. He opened the door to find the reasons why. His sister’s kids, his niece and nephew were over. Shannon was four and Dylan was three and they were a hyperactive pair. He was surprised to see them. “Hey little monsters,” he said, picking up Dylan in his arms and flying him up. “I didn’t know you guys were coming.”

“Mommy brought us here,” Shannon explained. “She needed a sitter and grandma wanted to see us.”

“Well so did I,” he said, tickling the little girl. He smiled as his mom walked into the room. “Hi mom. I see that you got roped into a pair of little monsters for the afternoon.”

She nodded. “That I did.” She looked him over and frowned just a little. “How are you doing David? You seem a little bit on the tense side of things.”

“Um, Kurt kissed me,” he mumbled under his breath, still flying his nephew in the air. The little boy flailed and kicked his legs. “I don’t really know what’s going on right now and no, I don’t really want to talk about it but it’s weird.”   
“Who’s Kurt?” Shannon asked.

“A boy,” Dave answered in the typical way one would answer a four year old.

“A wolf boy can’t date a boy,” she squealed before running off.

Dave’s smile fell for just a moment and he set Dylan down. He looked up at his mother and she shook her head. “Kurt is a special boy,” she mumbled low. She smiled at Dave and he knew her words were supposed to be comforting. He felt trapped. He needed to talk to Kurt right now. This wasn’t a destiny thing, damn it. It meant so much more than that.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was standing by the flagpole in front of the school twenty minutes before the first bell rang. Dave Karofsky approached him swiftly, looking flustered. Kurt groaned, but didn’t run away because that would be far too obvious. "Kurt, what happened the other day?" he blurted out, staring Kurt like he was some kind of psychopath. Kurt figured he was, considering he just kissed Dave out of nowhere. "You just...kissed me and walked away."

Kurt nodded. “I’m…I’m sorry,” he said, tilting his head toward the side, gesturing for the other boy to follow him to a more secluded area. It wasn’t probably the best idea to talk about gay kissing loudly at McKinley. “"I know that kissing you was a bad idea and rude, since I didn't even ask. I just have a lot of insecurities and I thought that would make me feel better about us getting closer.”

"Hey, after what I did to you last year...you don't have to apologize."

Kurt shrugged a little, but did manage a smile at the sincerity in Dave’s voice. He was changing, slowly but surely. He was a good guy. “Still, it was rude,” he said. “I shouldn’t be using people as test experiments. I just wanted to make sure that I was actually getting closer to you because I wanted to, not because something compelled me to. Do you kind of get what I mean by that?”

Dave nodded; the quickness of his response was surprising to Kurt. “Yes,” he said softly. “I do. I don’t want my life ruled by wolf destiny any more than you do.”

“It’s stupid anyway,” Kurt said bluntly “It’s stupid to think that we don’t have free will. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, not because some freakish wolf DNA compelled me like an animal.”

“Okay, then we’re okay?”

“We’re very okay,” Kurt said, nodding, staring Dave in the eye.

That was when one of them (Kurt wasn’t sure which one) got the bright idea to kiss again. Their lips touched and magic happened. Kurt didn’t even care that he was close enough for anyone to see. Dave reached out and touched Kurt’s cheek. When they pulled away Kurt knew that his face was bright red. Dave looked amazed at him.

“You are really good at that,” he mumbled low, face reddening as well.

“I am?” he asked.

“Yeah,” he said, leaning down and pecking Kurt’s lips one more time. They spent a few more minutes just making out, casually stealing kisses when they thought they might be done. It was Kurt who finally pulled out of it, trying to look confident and composed, even though he was anything but. “I really like this,” he declared, as if that fact wasn’t made obvious by the heated kisses. “I am finding myself growing attracted to you, which is good, but I want to do this right. I want to go on a real date.”

“I’d like that,” Dave said. “Let’s…um, go on a real date.”

Dave probably had never asked anyone on a date and well, Kurt had never really been asked, so he had to make sure. “You want to go on a date with me?” he asked nervously.

Dave nodded. There was something just so sweet and vulnerable in him in that moment.

“Okay, then we will.”

Kurt smiled, but that smile quickly turned into a wince as the morning bell rang. “I’ll see you this afternoon or something and we’ll come up with a date.”

Kurt was very concerned about what the future would bring but a date was a good idea. It was obvious that the Dave Karofsky that he now knew was an entirely different boy from the one who tortured and bullied him the previous year. He had come to a realization about himself and he was a good man. Kurt could see the goodness inside of him. Still, he was absolutely nervous. He didn’t have luck in love at all.

“Hey Kurt,” Brittany called at lunch, waving him over to the empty lunch table where she was sitting alone. Kurt took his tray and walked over to her table, taking a seat at it. “Karofsky told Santana and me that you guys kissed.”

“Shh,” he said, looking around. Sure, Dave was trying to come out, but still Kurt didn’t want to unintentionally out anyone. “Yeah, but let’s keep that a secret until he comes out of the closet, okay Britt?”

She nodded. “I don’t get that closet thing,” she said picking at her food. “Santana kept talking about coming out of the closet, but why are gay people in the closet? A closet doesn’t seem like a very happy place to be.”

Kurt snickered at that, taking a bite of his food. “I dunno Britt,” he said sweetly, shaking his head. “What did he tell you? Keep your voice down though.”

“He just wanted to know what to do. He really likes you Kurt.”

Kurt felt his heart flipflop a little bit. It was weird to have someone like him. Sure, Blaine had developed an attraction to him, but it wasn’t the same because he was the pursuer first. It was interesting to see the result of someone really liking him for who he is. “That’s good,” he said. “He’s actually a nice guy deep down. We’re going to go on a date. It’ll be nice.”

“I bet you guys will have awesome wolf babies,” she said, in her usual dreamy voice.

Kurt choked on his iced tea. He put the cup down and stared at Brittany incredulously. “I am not having wolf babies with him,” he said. It was still so weird that everyone knew about his anatomy. That had always been the one secret he thought he’d keep from everyone except the weirdo who wanted to have sex with him someday. “We’re going to go on a date, Brittany. Our first date.”

“Still,” Brittany said wisely, “Santana said that you’re a girl wolf, Kurt. Wolves have to have babies to keep their bloodline going on. That’s what Santana said at least. Santana’s sad because she has to have wolf babies, but I keep telling her that I’ll be the other mom of her wolf babies. We just have to find a boy wolf to get her pregnant who won’t hurt me for touching her because I love Santana and would die if I couldn’t touch her.”

Kurt shook his head incredulously. He couldn’t believe all of the struggles. “Santana doesn’t have to mate with a wolf,” he said darkly. “She has to have more faith in her own free will. The whole concept of destiny is insulting to the human intelligence.”

“Maybe there’s free will and destiny both,” Brittany mumbled. “Maybe people who can turn into animals are a mix of destiny and the ability to have free will.”

Kurt nodded. That was definitely something he’d thought about, but it was hard to work his brain around it. “Wolf shifters mate so young,” he mumbled. “I get that turning into a wolf at will leaves some animalistic qualities and all, but geez, Santana is seventeen. Does she have to worry about that?”

“Her mom was seventeen when she had Santana,” Brittany recited. It seemed that aside from random facts about cats, the girl knew more about Santana than anything else in the world.

“I’m also kind of afraid that I’ll like Dave,” Kurt admitted. “That would mean kids, wolves, whatever. I need to go to college. I need to be on Broadway. Those things don’t work together.”

“I’m tired of destiny talks,” Brittany said darkly. “Very tired.”

Kurt perked up a little bit, surprised by the darkness from Brittany, someone who was always positive and self-assured. “I know it must be hard for you and Santana,” he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised again when she turned herself around and was back to herself.

“So, where are you guys going to go on a date?”

“Um, I have no clue…”


	9. Chapter 9

Dave and Kurt’s date went very well. They saw a lighthearted romantic comedy and to Kurt’s surprise, Dave actually seemed interested in what was going on. When they got out of the theater, Dave stuck close to Kurt. “That was pretty good,” he said, with a shy smile that was a little bit adorable. Kurt found it slightly irritating the way that his heart flip-flopped in his chest over Dave. He was just that kind of romantic, he supposed.

“It was,” he said, looking up.

They walked around the shopping center where the theater was located for awhile. They talked about mundane things like school and more serious thing like Dave’s coming out, but very quickly, they turned to the topic of their families. “You and your dad are really close,” Dave pointed out with a slightly sad smile. “I hope that maybe one day my dad and I can get back to that level.”

“We are,” Kurt admitted. “When my mom died and it became just us, I think we had to go in that direction or else we would have both went nuts. We saved each other in the strangest way, from just losing it.”

“That’s really good,” Dave said, smiling.

Kurt nodded. “It is good,” he agreed. “I mean, there are so many ways our lives could have gone after my mom died.”

“I really love my family too,” Dave said. It was a simple sentence but Kurt found it to be pretty open and vulnerable for someone who had been closed up. “My father and I got a little bit separated in the last couple of years but my family has always had a good family dynamic. I have a lot of cousins, nieces and nephews. Though, you do sort of get big families with my kind, I mean our kind. It was almost a miracle to my family that they only had two kids.”

“What’s your sibling like?”

“Older sister,” Dave said in response. “She’s got kids and everything. She’s really nice though.”

“That’s great,” Kurt said. “I always wanted to have a younger sister or brother when I was little. Then, well, my dad remarried and I got Finn. Rocky start but he turned out to be the best big brother you could ask for.”

“That’s good. He’s a decent guy.”

“Why was he such a target for you?” Kurt asked, then immediately regretted it. They were on a date. It wasn’t exactly good etiquette to talk about your date’s former bullying. He winced and shook his head. “Sorry, Dave, I didn’t mean to…”

“It was kind of personal,” Dave admitted, looking very sheepish and shy. “He was a dick when we were like ten or eleven and I didn’t let it go so easily. I know how stupid that sounds, so don’t even tell me.”

“Ah I see,” Kurt said, teasing a little. “Finn can kind of be…dickish, but he means well.”

Dave was definitely a gentleman throughout the rest of the date. He walked close to Kurt, hand on his back. He hadn’t come out yet officially but it was obvious to Kurt that he had come out in his heart. He insisted on driving Kurt home when the date was over. Kurt was honestly giddy because they had made such a connection and didn’t even think it would cause a problem when Dave walked him to the door.

His dad was there to meet them.

“Good night out boys?” he asked. Kurt could hear the threats of a shotgun dripping from his tone and deeply regretted letting Dave come to the door. He sidestepped past his father and put on his best smile to counteract the frustration.

“It was a very good night out,” he said with a sugar sweet tone. “Dave took me to a movie and we walked around the shopping center a bit.”

“I see.”

Dave wasn’t as good as Kurt under pressure. He stopped and looked at his father, biting his bottom lip hard. “Mr. Hummel, I am so sorry,” he said softly. “I know that you don’t like me and you have no reason to like me at all. I just wanted to tell you too that I’m sorry for all that I’ve done to Kurt. It wasn’t fair of me and truth be told I was bullying him because I admired him so much. He was everything I wished I could be and I lashed out so violently and it wasn’t fair to him or anything…”

Kurt’s heart ached watching the poor boy fall over his feet like that. “David, it’s okay,” he said, giving his father a look that asked for mercy for the other teenager. “Dad, Dave’s been helping me deal with a lot of the stuff I had no way of dealing with before.” He hated to lay down a guilt trip on his father but really, Burt had been little to no help with his wolfish traits. It was all he could do to get him off of Dave’s back.

“I know you’re sorry kid,” Burt said, looking Dave up and down. “Luckily, I’m all about forgiveness. This is about Kurt. I know that I’ve failed Kurt many times over as a father because of his unique characteristics, but I know a little bit more about wolf kind then I let on. I know that you want to mate up with my son, knock him up with your kids. That is not happening. Kurt’s way too strong for you.”

Kurt’s face turned bright red and he exclaimed, mortified. “Dad!” he screamed. “He and I went on one little date. It was a nice date to the movies and he didn’t even kiss me. You can’t go accusing my dates of wanting to knock me up.”

“I know wolves,” Burt said, voice low. “Your mother hated being trapped in their world Kurt, and I don’t want you to get trapped in it.”

“Trust me,” Dave said, looking from Kurt to his father sympathetically. “Nobody is going to force Kurt to do anything, especially not me. Kurt, I should go. I had a really fun night and I hope that we can go on another date.”

He turned to leave. When he left, Kurt turned on his father.

“Dad!” he yelled out loud. “How could you do that to me? I’m very well aware of my mating compulsions, thank you very much. I’m not in heat and I’m genuinely attracted to Dave. I can promise you that nothing is going to happen that you wouldn’t be okay with. I wouldn’t jump into bed with Dave any faster than I would jump into bed with another guy that I liked. I could have easily had sex with Blaine while we were dating but did I?”

His father looked stunned. “No, Kurt, you didn’t…it’s just hard to trust…”

“I know,” he said, more sympathetic as he realized what upset his dad. He frowned and sunk down to the couch. “You never really told me about Mom’s first mate,” he said. “Was he really bad to her?”

Burt sat down on the couch next to his son, face red and expression guilty. “I’m sorry for being so embarrassing Kurt,” he said honestly, shaking his head. “I just thought back on your mom and how unhappy she was. He wasn’t terrible to her but he was under the impression that because he imprinted on her, chose her as the mate who would carry his pups, that she naturally belonged to him. Their society is very patriarchal and I’m afraid because you have the traits of a girl, you could be taken in my some jackass with a superiority complex.”

Kurt sighed a little bit. “I’ve been trying so hard to figure out how much of me is human and how much of me is animal,” he said. “I’m not going to let something like that affect me Dad. I promise. I like Dave for many other reasons beside the fact that he’s a wolf. He’s sweet beneath all of the hate that he gave me last year. He’s hurt and looking to recover from it. He’s a very good man and a very good wolf all the same.”


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days after their first date, Dave’s parents had arranged for Kurt and Dave to meet another half shifter. She was a female, Lydia, who was in her mid-thirties and had dark hair. She smiled when she saw the boys, walking over and pulling Dave into a hug that caught him off guard. “Little Dave Karofsky,” she said, chuckling. “I remember when you were like five years old. You’re not exactly little anymore.”

“No, I’m not,” Dave said, looking as though he was definitely a little on the embarrassed side. Kurt smiled to see the shy side of the other boy. “I don’t think I really remember you that well, I’m sorry.”

The woman waved off his words and sat down on the sofa. Dave’s parents had vacated the house so that they could talk to this woman. Dave and Kurt sat on the small couch on the other side. “It’s okay Davey,” she said sweetly, tilting her head to the side. “My family and I live pretty far, but I was up here for work anyway and your parents mentioned that you had a half shifter friend who could benefit from talking to another one. I have to say, I’ve never met a male half.”

Kurt felt his face heat up. He was really tired of being a rarity. “It’s a little bit of a problem from time to time,” Kurt said honestly. There was a long silence between the three of them before Kurt finally blurted out what he was dying to say. “How do you deal with being part animal?” he asked.

She smiled at him as though she had been expecting him to say just that. “It’s a problem that many full blooded shapeshifters deal with every day too,” she promised him. “It’s rare for different animal groups to mingle, actually, but last year, for example, I spoke to a woman from a pretty tight knit clan of cats. We talked about how little we really knew about ourselves. It’s hard to understand what part of who you are and what you do is instinct and what part of it is some base desire that the animal part has.”

Kurt nodded eagerly. That was exactly what bothered him so much. At his side, Dave listened pretty intently. “How do you know what’s wolf and what’s human?” he asked. Dave flinched a little at his side.

“You don’t,” she said quietly.

“What?” Kurt asked.

“I know that it seems odd to you,” she said in a soft voice, “but sometimes you don’t. I know that it’s difficult. I’ve had sex with women even though I identify as straight and I know that I have to owe that to some kind of biology but at the same time I wanted to do it. I think that sometimes the biological impulses of animals and the human urges of sentient human beings can intertwine and usually they do so in a beautiful manner.”

She paused for a minute and then her eyes locked on the boy next to Kurt. “David, can you do me a huge favor and let me talk alone to Kurt for a moment?” she asked.

Dave nodded and got up. Kurt felt alone.

“I know that you’re worried about your relationship with David,” she said quickly, as soon as Dave had vacated the room. When Kurt looked at her concerned, she waved a hand. “You’ll learn that you have pretty decent hearing as a part animal. He left like a good little boy. Anyway, you really have nothing to worry about in your relationship.”

“We don’t have a relationship…yet,” Kurt mumbled.

“Well then, don’t worry about your not-quite-relationship,” she quipped. “I know that you’re worried that you’re biologically being compelled toward a dominant male wolf. Maybe you are, to a degree, but no amount of wolf DNA is going to make you fall for someone. That’s why there are rules against taking a female mate against her will. This isn’t the stone ages; honey, we’re wolves but we’re people too.”

“Oh,” Kurt mumbled. “Well then what about…” He trailed off and waved a hand vaguely lower.

“Ah,” she said nodding. “I don’t understand the biology behind it. Honestly, if you look in a textbook there is no real explanation. It’s a weird thing. It’s definitely one of those things that make it harder to be half.”

“Sounds like a genetic warning,” Kurt grumbled.

“Maybe,” she said.

“It’s horrible,” he said. “I don’t want to be part-girl, at all.”

"I have a dick," the woman said firmly. "The fact that I do doesn't make me any less of a woman. I can change into a wolf and I got a girl pregnant, but I honestly dare the nearest asshole to call me a man."

Kurt tensed a little, surprised by the overwhelming and empowering woman. "Doesn't it bother you?" he asked. "I mean, even if people don't dare make fun of you, don't you feel inside like less of a woman?"

She shook her head.

“Sweetheart, nobody could make me less of a woman,” she said softly. “You know that what’s between your legs doesn’t make you any less a guy, or any less a human.” She got up. He did too. She immediately reached over and hugged him, something that surprised him. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with people hugging him like that, but he dealt with it. “David, you can come back!”

When Dave slowly slunk back into the room, Lydia looked at the two boys. “I think that Kurt here should see you transform,” she said thoughtfully, looking up at Dave. "It'd benefit him to see the realities of a shapeshifter and it's a good time to transform."

Dave nodded thoughtfully. "We'll talk about that," he promised. Kurt nodded, indicating to Dave that it was a conversation that they really had to have. As much as it scared him to see a wolf shifter actually changing, he knew that he had to. It was a reality of who and what he was that was pretty well hidden from him. Kurt didn’t like half truths in any way shape or form.

She stood up. "Alright now, well I better go," she said. "Enjoy the time alone boys. Paul and Christine aren't gonna be back for awhile." She gave them a playful wink and then walked off. Kurt and Dave were left staring at each other, in awe of the woman and of course, realizing that yes, they were alone.

"You know what's worse than wolf hormones?" Dave asked with a sheepish grin, shifting a little where he stood.

“I think that’d be teenage boy hormones,” Kurt said simply. Despite the fact that many of his friends deemed Kurt to be a bit of a prude, he was as hormonal as the next teenager and being alone in a house with a boy who liked him and who he liked back was pretty much a huge deal.

They went upstairs to Dave’s room and barely made it into the door before their lips touched. Kurt knew that this was probably a bad idea, especially since he promised his dad in more or less words that Dave wasn’t going to get into his pants. Wait, was Dave going to get into his pants? Kurt opened his eyes and continued to kiss Dave, watching the other boy’s reactions to what they were doing. He let his hands wander, gasping a little bit when he felt well, evidence that Dave was turned on. “Are we really going to do this?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Dave blurted out. “I don’t really want to feel the wrath of your father and uh, we’re not boyfriends yet.”

“Go out with me?” Kurt blurted himself.

“Okay.”

“Then we can,” Kurt mumbled, fear in his eyes but at the same time, excitement.

Things quickly heated up, Kurt taking off Dave’s shirt and running his hands over the muscle of his chest. Dave pressed up close to Kurt with his hand perched right over his backside. The clothes were coming off, however slow. Kurt wanted it more than he had wanted anything in his life but there were a couple of facts making him incredibly nervous.

"I'm a virgin," Kurt said. He fumbled on the words, his face red and eyes closed. "I want to go there though, I really do. I, uh, do you mind that I'm a virgin? I know that it's hard. Especially since I have a...you know…”

"I am too. You also have nothing to be embarrassed by. You have a vagina, a pussy, girl parts, whatever you wanna call it. Own it, Kurt, like you own everything else."

Kurt burst into laughter, the tension between them broken. He giggled, smirking. "Really, David?" he asked, kissing the other boy's chin. "I just...I get upset because I'm not a girl. I'm a boy. I'm all boy."

"So?" Dave asked. "God, Kurt you've taught me to ignore expectations. A vagina doesn't make you a girl."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Dave slowly, groaning as their lips touched. He was so proud of Dave. There was absolutely so much to be said about Dave's transformation. He was one of the best people ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Dave took off Kurt's shirt first. He slipped it up over Kurt's head and Kurt immediately moved to fix his hair. "C'mon," Dave teased softly. "It looks really sexy that way. What's there to worry about?" Kurt met his eyes and the smile definitely got straight to his heart. Dave's eyes fell over his body. Kurt had to admit that he felt very, very appreciated. He had never felt that good about himself. They kissed again and Kurt positively melted into it. It felt so good.

"C'mon," he complained, digging his fingers into Dave's shirt as he pulled it up. He caught his breath. Dave’s chest was broad, masculine and he had to touch the second it was exposed to him. Part of the reason that Kurt wasn’t stopping this was because he knew that during his next heat he’d never resist Dave. It was better to have his first time when he was in the right frame of mind. “You are so hot…”

He inched forward and their lips met in a kiss that was slow but quickly escalated into sensual. Kurt moaned into Dave’s mouth, absolutely drawn into every move that he made. He was so in love with the changes he was seeing in the other boy. It made him feel confident where he was honestly nervous. Dave took off his pants and Kurt could see the outline of his erection through his boxers. He was obviously turned on and Kurt found that he had a sense of pride welling up in his chest over that.

He stripped himself, but left his underwear on out of fear. Dave was gay. He was also a gay guy who had a hard time dealing with the fact that he was gay. What if he saw Kurt without his pants on and realized that he didn’t want a guy lacking in male anatomy? Dave saw Kurt’s hesitation and gently put a hand on the top of his underwear. “Let me,” he mumbled, drawing them down Kurt’s hips. His fingertips brushed over Kurt’s sharp hip bones as he dragged the underwear down. Kurt inhaled.

Dave was definitely checking him out but the look in his eyes was one of pure lust. “God, there’s not an inch of you that isn’t perfect, is there?” he asked in a gruff voice. Kurt wondered if he knew how sappy his words sounded but he was pretty sure that Dave was lost in the moment. He liked Dave lost in the moment. He blushed and averted his eyes.

“When I realized I was gay, I never thought I’d do something like this,” he admitted, running his fingers over Kurt’s skin, “but hey, it’s fucking awesome. “

Kurt almost laughed at Dave’s near childlike wonder, but any laughter was caught short by Dave pressing him back to the bed, the tip of one of his thick fingers pressing there. Now, Kurt masturbated and frequently, but he rarely put anything inside of himself unless he was in heat and absolutely needed it. He sucked in a deep breath as Dave fingered him, thumb stroking over his clit. “Where’d you learn to do that if you’re a gay virgin?” he laughed, but he shuddered all the same. It felt so good. His entire body was suddenly lit up.

“I’m a gay dude who was completely closeted and thought I’d always stay that way,” Dave muttered. Kurt thought his voice was the most soothing thing. He thrust a finger in and out and Kurt opened his legs, practically whining in pleasure. “I figured I needed to know how to get a girl off.”

“It c-came in handy,” Kurt breathed out. He was absolutely soaked and couldn’t remember the last time he felt so hot. Dave pressed another finger into him and he gasped. The thrusting was perfectly in time with the way Dave’s thumb rolled over his spot. He was going to come quickly, faster than he could ever get himself off.

Dave was watching him closely, he realized, as he tried to control his breathing. He had a childish fascination in his eyes and this indescribable pleasure. He looked so pleased to be getting Kurt off like he was. Kurt rolled his hips up against Dave’s fingers, trying to fuck himself on them. It was only another couple of seconds before he was shaking, clenching down on Dave’s fingers and thrusting up. The orgasm hit him hard and he let out a shrill moan.

He gasped. “I need you,” he mumbled, touching his boyfriend through his boxers. Oh god, it felt so good to say boyfriend. He was still sweaty, shaking and desperate and he just wanted to return the favor. He also had a horrible, insane desire to get Dave inside of him. “We need protection, condoms if we’re going to…”

Dave’s eyes were hazy and he spoke slowly. “You can’t get pregnant if you’re not in heat and…we’re both virgins, but I’ll go see if I can grab some.”

Kurt watched as Dave rushed off to the other side of the room and into the bathroom. He breathed hard, trying to regulate everything. God, he was still literally shaking, sensitive and sore. He was about to lose his virginity to the boyfriend he was steadily falling deeper and deeper for by the second. It was so perfect. He turned his head to the side and grinned when he caught his reflection in the bedside mirror. He felt so hot.

Dave came back, holding up a condom. Kurt then sat up on his elbows and pushed himself up. He took off Dave’s underwear, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock as he did. He pumped lightly, just stroking his hand up and down, then took and unwrapped the condom. He slid it on, remembering the pamphlets, but then trying his best to get the pamphlets out of his head. Dave wasn’t that big but he was thick, which sent a chill through Kurt but made his stomach flip-flop.

Kurt wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him in. Dave sunk down, pressing inside of Kurt slowly. Kurt winced a little but at the same time was overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness. He clung to his boyfriend’s firm and sturdy shoulders. Once Dave was inside of him as much as he could be, their lips met in a kiss that took his breath away. Kurt had always had an aversion to sex because he never thought his boyfriend could appreciate him for what he was, but god, this was the most romantic, sensual and just plain sexy thing that he had ever done. Dave started thrusting slowly and Kurt met his thrusts. He whined at the pleasure that was coursing through him. He was sensitive and already sore but at the same time on the verge of coming again.   
He was so unbelievably drawn into every aspect of his boyfriend. Dave was handsome. Back when Dave was bullying him, Kurt had never appreciated just how gorgeous his face was. He bit his lower lip as he sped up his thrusting and his pretty brown eyes were hazy and glossed over. There was a thin layer of sweat crossing over his brow and he was quickly losing control.

It didn’t last that long. It was their first time and they were both so drawn into each other. When Dave came, he opened his mouth and bucked forward uncontrolled. Kurt reached a second peak when he felt Dave’s erratic movements. He pressed up against Dave and for a long time they just stayed there like that.

“That was perfect,” Kurt said softly.

Dave nodded in agreement, burying his face in Kurt’s neck and not talking for a moment. He was overwhelmed, shaking like he was crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt was surprised that when he saw Dave next, the bigger boy was extremely guilty. It was about a half hour before school started. “I am so sorry, Kurt,” he said, shaking his head from side to side. “I really didn’t mean for that to happen so fast. I know that you probably wanted to lose your virginity to a guy who was your boyfriend for more than a few seconds. I got carried away because you absolutely drive me crazy and it’s hard to breathe when I’m around you and-”

“Oh, shush,” Kurt said, reaching out and taking Dave’s hand. Dave wasn’t completely out yet but it was obvious that he’d have to be now. You didn’t date Kurt Hummel without telling the world you were gay. “It was absolutely fantastic and you were so good to me.”

“I know but it was too fast…”

Kurt shrugged. It was too fast by most people’s standards but there were many reasons for why it had happened that way. He wanted it to happen that way. He wanted to make love for the first time with a clear head. He could never track when his heat cycles were coming but he had a feeling that one would approach in the next month or two and in that state of mind he wouldn’t be able to resist the strong, masculine wolf shifter. By making the active choice to be with Dave, he had beaten that urge. “It might have been fast,” he said, “but it was not too fast at all. Don’t worry about it David.”

“Okay,” Dave said with a sheepish smile. He was so cute that it actually hurt. “I thought it was amazing too.”

Kurt smiled back. “Are you going to shift for me?” he asked. “I think that Lydia was right. I really do need to see it happen. I mean, it would make everything more real and I think it would really help us in the long run, don’t you? Is there a time that it would be better or easier for me to see? I just really want to get that out of the way. I really think it’d help me understand.”

Dave nodded, though he seemed a little reluctant. "I'll shift for you," he told Kurt. "It's a good time of the month, it should be simple. You can come over tonight after school if you're not busy." He looked at Kurt and yes, Kurt could see the nerves in his eyes. He did his best to quell them. Dave was so cute and terrified when Kurt had never felt so confident. He felt confident in both his feelings and the situation.

"I'm not busy," he said. "It seems like it'd be a really good idea right now."

"Alright."

The bell rang loudly and Dave smiled. "I guess I'll see you tonight," he said.

"See you."

Dave shifted, looking like he was about to leave. Then he grabbed Kurt by the face and pulled him into a kiss, muttering "screw it" under his breath. There were definitely a few onlookers. Kurt's heart flipped upside down and when he finally pulled away, he looked like a blushing idiot. He smiled at Dave and shot one of the onlookers whose mouth was hanging open a dirty glare. Dave looked at Kurt and then blushed heavily, running off. The world had literally flipped upside down.

Kurt came over that evening. Paul and Christine were there. "Uh hi," he said softly, when Paul opened the door. He never imagined how it would feel to be around a significant other’s parents. Sure, they had met before he and Dave were together but everything had changed now. So much had changed; in fact, Kurt still felt like his head was spinning.

"Hello Kurt," the man said with warmness far beyond anything Kurt saw in him before. Oh god, he probably knew that Kurt did it with his son. Well, at least he wasn’t looking ready to kill or anything. Kurt twisted, trying to relax. "How are you today?"

"I'm good," Kurt blurted out.

"How was your meet up with Lydia the other day? She's an old friend of ours. She and my wife were close back in the day."

Dave’s mother chose just that moment to enter the room. “We really were,” she said smiling. “We’ve agreed that we must catch up. She seems to be very fond of you, Kurt. She says that you’re a great young man and David has found quite a catch.”

“Mom!”

Kurt sighed with relief when Dave came running down the stairs. “Hi guys,” he said with a forced cheerfulness. He put himself between his parents and Kurt, evidently not protecting Kurt from any evil forces, but from the embarrassment that came with being questioned by parents. “I’m going to show Kurt shifting today. He’s never seen anyone shapeshift before and I figured that it would really help him, considering that he’s half and it’s something he may do.”

“Oh that’s a very good idea,” his father said warmly.

“Don’t mess up your bedroom too badly,” his mother warned. “Also, leave the door open. I’m not going to take any risk that shifting might mean something else.” She winked in a way that turned Dave a blood red. He ushered Kurt upstairs quickly.

“Your parents seem nice,” Kurt said.

“They are,” Dave admitted, “but they’re also parents, which means that they’re out to do whatever it takes to mortify their son.”

Kurt smiled warmly. “I know what that feels like,” he said, walking over to Dave’s bed. His face turned bright red as he remembered what last happened in that bed. “I think that we should get this over with David. I’m a little nervous to see it, but I really, really want to.”

Dave nodded and walked over to the other side of the room, where there were less things to get in the way. Kurt watched as he took a deep breath and shut his eyes. The transformation began almost instantly. Dave’s body shifted and grew at least a foot in height. He also became skinnier, more sinewy. Seconds after that, his ears began to change and elongate into that of a wolf and fur began to fill in the place of his bare skin. His clothes seemed to disintegrate away and he dropped onto all fours In a total of about two minutes, his boyfriend had become a wolf. Dave looked mostly like a normal wolf. He looked at Kurt through eyes that were a shade of amber gold.

Kurt closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again, standing up and walking toward the creature. When he got close enough, Dave moved closer, sniffing at his hand in a way that Kurt figured was supposed to be comforting. The creature nuzzled at his palm, so Kurt reached up and pat the wolf on the head like it was a dog, not a wild animal. “David, can you understand me when you’re like this?” he asked, realizing that yes, that creature was a wild animal but at the same time was the boyfriend he was close to.

The wolf nodded its head slowly.

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” Kurt admitted softly. It was so strange to have a wild animal at his fingertips but to know at the same time that the wild animal was the boyfriend who meant so much to him. He stroked the fur at the top of Dave’s head idly, not sure what else to say. His world had beyond turned upside down.


	13. Chapter 13

Dave Karofsky realized upon leaving the house on a cool afternoon that he was actually happy. He was happy and he knew it was Kurt's doing. He had spent so many years of his life dissatisfied, caught up in the fear that had taken his life. Kurt was such a good influence on him. He felt a little brighter every day. He knew, of course, that he'd have to come out of the closet. It was just how it was. It was already obvious he was gay and honestly it didn’t freakin' matter.

Dave walked down the driveway to his truck. His phone buzzed. He opened it up to see the text message. It was from Santana. He opened it up.

\-- Dave please meet me @ mall. Please.

Her text seemed so frantic. Dave frowned. He quickly sent her a text back.

\-- What's going on?

He then went to his car. He could tell she was frantic. He got in and took off toward the mall. He couldn’t help himself. He was naturally protective of the girl; even though she had manipulated him first, they were best friends now.

He hopped into his truck. Dave loved his truck, even though it was old. It was a reliable car and got him where he was going most of the time. He immediately drove to the mall, knowing that Santana needed help.

When he got to the mall, he could literally smell wolf aggression. He followed it to find Santana in the outside dining area. She was being harassed by Craig Archer, a pretty well known wolf shifter. He was from a pack that migrated a few years ago and really pissed his parents off.

"Oh c'mon Lopez," he said as Dave got in hearing range. "I'm not harassing you. I'm simply offering you a real wolf, since you decided to be a failure to your kind. You have to admit that we’d make a pretty hot pair. All the wolf-chicks I know are whiney white girls. You and me could be perfect.”

“I think you know that you’re not my type, Archer.”

Dave frowned. He was used to a Santana who threatened to cut anyone who got too close. He remembered the fact that her sexuality and her identity as a wolf were very sore points for her. “You can’t be a dyke, Lopez,” Archer hissed. “Our kind just can’t do that shit. Get over the phase and move on to the real deal.”

Santana looked so unlike herself, so exhausted and beaten down. He knew that in any other circumstance she would have left Archer bleeding. It was just that this was such a sensitive thing and Santana was tired. He could feel her exhaustion. Knowing he had to do something, he got up and stood between them. “Archer, I have no problem shifting right now,” he said, growling out the words. “You know I can kick your ass, anytime and anywhere, so you better leave her alone.”

“Dave,” Santana mumbled.

“Fags have to stick together, huh?” Archer asked, rolling his eyes at Dave. “Don’t even try to deny it, Karofsky, I’ve seen you around Hummel.”

“Yeah that’s right,” he growled. “I’m a fag. I’m the fag who’s going to kick your ass if you don’t back off.” He got dangerously close to the other boy, holding a fist just inches from his stupid face. How dare he mess with Santana? Dave knew that the girl wasn’t a part of his pack, exactly, but he felt protective of her as if she was. She was his close friend and she deserved the protection he had to offer. “Santana and her girlfriend are now under the protection of my pack. You know how big it is, so I’m guessing you’re going to stop messing with her.” It was a quick lie, considering that his family and Santana’s had never met but they were known well.

It was enough to make the other back off, which was good. Dave still felt the urge to handle things with violence, he had to admit to that, but right now he didn’t want to. “Maybe you can claim her as a mate,” Archer sneered. “Oh wait, you already have a dude with a pussy.”

Dave growled again, feeling it rumbling deep in his chest as the jackass wolf walked away. He hated him so much that it literally hurt. “Santana, are you okay?” he asked, turning his attention back to the girl who had been bothered enough to call him for help. He knew that Archer’s harassment was a big deal if it had led Santana to this point. “Did he hurt you at all? Or do anything…”

She shook her head from side to side. “No,” she mumbled, avoiding his eyes. “It was a dumbass move to call you, Dave. He was just stalking me through the mall and acting like a general creeper. I can handle dicks like that. Usually, I handle them with a fantastic act of violence or something. I just froze up when he started saying things about Brittany and I’m sorry. If he messes with us again I’ll make sure that he’ll be incapable of reproducing ever.”

He shook off her words. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “This is sort of a sensitive thing for you.”

“If you ever tell anyone that I chickened out like that I swear that you’ll never reproduce again either,” she warned and well honestly, Dave believed her. She walked over to a table at the end of the patio area and sat down. Dave quickly joined her. “I’m just tired of being treated like a failure because of Brittany. It makes me uncomfortable. I’m a bitch, sure, but I’m loyal to my family and loyal to wolves.”

“I know you are,” Dave said, sitting back against the chair and looking around them. It was too stressful, living a dual life. Being a good human being was hard enough, as was being a good wolf. You put the two together and everything went wrong. He knew that he was blessed to be involved right now with a guy who had the right genetics, but at the same time, what if he and Kurt didn’t work out? Santana also wasn’t as lucky. Things were so messed up. “Look, since I’m out here anyway, do you want to get lunch at Ming’s?” Ming’s was a local Chinese restaurant attached to the mall that Dave really enjoyed. He figured it was the least that he could do.

She gave him an actual, genuine smile. “Sure, Dave that sounds nice,” she said, getting up and gathering her purse. “Thanks for coming to the rescue today. I sure do appreciate it.”

“Not a problem,” he teased back. “Any time you need a big bad wolf to come to the rescue, I’m your guy.”

“Shut up.”

They walked over to the restaurant and were seated immediately because it was early in the day. Santana still looked exhausted but he was glad to get her out. He was sure that to outsiders they looked like a couple on a date, but that didn’t bother him anymore. A waitress came up and asked them for their drink orders. They gave them and she walked away. Santana immediately started questioning Dave. “So, David, how are things going with Kurt?”

He smiled at the questioning; he hated to admit it, because it was super girly, but he had hoped she would ask. “Well, we’re officially going out, actually,” he said with a fond smile. He watched her reaction. He didn’t know why but he really wanted to see how she reacted.

Her face totally lit up and she smiled a genuine smile. “Did you do it?” she blurted out, in total Santana fashion. He choked on his water, hesitating to open his mouth. He looked at her with a shocked expression, wondering why the hell she would ask him that. “Okay, you so did it. You give yourself away so easily darling. Was it good? Oh wow, I bet it was absolutely awesome. Did you have any trouble, you know, being gay and all?”

“I’m not going to tell you about our doing things,” he said quickly.

She looked disappointed and rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said. The waitress quickly returned with their drinks and they ordered a couple of dishes to go with it.

“My whole perspective on things is different,” he admitted. “I used to be so worried about being outed but now it’s not a problem at all. I just want to be close to Kurt.”

“That’s really nice,” she said honestly. “It’s kind of time to screw destiny now, isn’t it?”

Dave nodded, eagerly. “We really have to,” he said. “We’re wolves but we’re people too. I know that you have it worse, Santana, but we’re going to find a way to get rid of it. It’s not our job to make things work out in the right way for wolves. We’re people first. You and Brittany are going to be happy and things are going to work out okay?”

“Alright, if you say so.”


	14. Chapter 14

“It’s the quickest way to do it,” Kurt told Dave, watching as his boyfriend’s face contorted in something akin to horror. Kurt felt sorry for him, but there was very little he could do. Dave wanted to make peace with the glee kids and become a part of the world that kept Santana and Kurt safe. He would have to be introduced to them as Kurt’s boyfriend and really make good with the abuse done over the past years. “With Santana and me on your side, you really have nothing to worry about David.”

“Okay,” he said, walking into the choir room. Kurt followed him.

Everyone looked when Dave entered the room, so Kurt took charge and stood in front of his boyfriend. “Everyone,” Kurt announced in that dramatic way of his, “I know that you all are aware of Dave Karofsky. I would like to reintroduce him to you, however, as my new boyfriend.”

Dave turned about six shades of red. Only Kurt Hummel could announce his new boyfriend in that way. Everyone in glee looked shocked, a few of them looked disgusted and at least one or two looked confused. “Try your best to be accepting,” Kurt said softly. He looked to Mr. Schuester, the teacher who was sitting at the piano. “Mr. Schue, David would also like to join glee. Could he try out, please?”

The man walked over to Dave and looked him in the eye. He shook his hand. “I’m glad to have you on board Dave,” he said. “I meant what I said last year about you having a natural talent.”

“He can sing, really well too,” Santana blurted out. When the attention turned to her, she shrugged. “Last year, when we were going out, I caught him singing while he was getting ready for a date. He has a great voice and we can definitely use it. “

Kurt looked to Dave to see if there was any truth in Santana’s words. He was blushing furiously and looking around him. “I guess I’m not terrible,” he said hesitantly.

Glee rehearsal was wonderful, in Kurt’s humble opinion. Once all of the attention was off of him, he forced Dave to sing a few bars and well, the bigger boy’s voice pretty much melted him. He was so in love it was absolutely stupid. He didn’t even care that it was happening fast. “You have one of the hottest voices that I have ever heard in my life,” Kurt said, as they left the rehearsal side by side. “Seriously, David, I have no idea what to do with myself. I am going to be a dead man in the middle of glee.”

“It’s not that great,” Dave mumbled sheepishly, rolling his eyes as he walked out into the corridor. “I mean, there are a lot of guys in the glee club with good voices. You, Hudson, that wheelchair kid, you’re all way better than me.”

Kurt shook his head. “Oh David,” he said. “You need confidence.”

Kurt left Dave’s first glee meeting clinging to his hand. There was something about Dave coming out, joining glee and singing like a sex god that got Kurt very attached to his side. They passed the lockers, where a large boy gave them a glare and a near snarl. “What’s gotten into him?” Kurt asked, staring down Craig Archer as he walked holding onto Dave’s arm. He knew that the school was spreading around rumors and saying nasty things about the two of them but the jock’s anger seemed personal.

“He’s been pressuring Santana,” Dave said quickly. “He’s trying to get her to mate with him. He really messed with her head the other day, calling her a failure for liking girls.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Can he force her?”

Dave stopped and shook his head. “No,” he said, wrapping an arm around Kurt. “There’s a lot of social pressure but like Lydia said to you the other day, we’re not living in the eighteen hundreds here. It’s just kind of messed up the way that some guys will try and act all alpha and terrify a girl into listening to them.” Kurt knew that Dave understood the need to intimidate and at the same time looked disgusted by it.

“Is she safe though?” he asked.

“I’ve talked to my mom and dad and they’re going to talk to some of the stronger people in our unofficial ‘pack’ to see if they can help me take care of Santana,” Dave said. He looked wistful for a second. “To think, I used to think of Lopez as the bitch who made my life hell.”

“To think, I used to think of you as the same,” Kurt teased.

Dave rolled his eyes. “I’ll keep her safe, anyway,” he mumbled. “End of story.”

They walked together to Kurt’s house, as Kurt had decided not to drive that day. It was really nice Kurt had to admit, holding hands with the boy who at this point last year had terrified him with an unwanted kiss. He felt safe and loved with that same boy. He also felt that he could not stop leaning over to kiss him.

Dave stopped in the middle of their walking and kissed him firmly on the lips. “Are you trying to drive me crazy, Hummel?” he asked, his voice nothing but adoring.

“Yep,” Kurt said.

When they got to Kurt’s house, the kissing started again. Dave pulled Kurt against him and Kurt lifted his head to fully embrace the kiss. It even started to get a little more intense, Dave’s tongue trailing along Kurt’s lower lip and Kurt leaning back and moaning. “Do we really want to do this knowing my shotgun-wielding father will be home in a few minutes?” he asked, rasping out the words with a mischievous smile as Dave stopped kissing him and stared blankly.

“I just want so much,” Dave admitted, blushing furiously, probably at how intense he was getting. “You’re my boyfriend and I want you to be my mate, my everything, and it’s coming at me so intense.”

“You better just relax then,” Kurt said laughing and leaning up against Dave’s chest. “Really, we’ve got plenty of time to explore things.”

There was a lot to explore when it came to their new relationship, but there were also problems that arose pretty quickly. Craig Archer, as it turned out, had decided to make himself a problem for them. Kurt walked from his fifth period class to his locker, only to be slammed into it by the large shifter. “What the hell?” Kurt asked, not as easily silenced by a locker shove as he used to be. He looked up and realized it was Archer. It honestly reminded him a lot of what Dave used to do.

“What?” the boy asked, leaning against the locker, putting one hand on it and leering over Kurt. “You got something to say, pussy boy?”

Kurt tensed up at the insult. Words didn’t hurt him anymore. They didn’t have any affect at all on him, but at the same time, being insulted about his body was difficult. His father had given him special permissions not to shower at school and other things like that, so he had always been able to hide his abnormal physical state from everyone else. It was no longer possible with other shifters, not now that he was having cycles. “Oh that’s really clever,” Kurt launched back, hiding the fact that the insult cut. “Also, you’re obviously the one with something to say Archer, considering you just shoved me.”

“You’re a disgusting fag, Hummel. You think you turned Karofsky over but you didn’t. Dude’s just too attracted to your vag to know what way is up.”

Kurt knew that the words weren’t true but at the same time they stung the insecurities that were far from gone. “You can believe that,” he said, opening his locker and gathering his things. Archer knocked the bag out of his hands. Kurt didn’t acknowledge it. Sure, he’d love if bullying at McKinley was acknowledged and someone would come to his aide but he knew they wouldn’t. He picked up his things.

“I don’t blame him entirely,” Archer said, his tone changing considerably. “I mean, a cunt is a cunt, but you’re pretty much the same as a chick attitude wise too. Ah well. If Karofsky’s tiny dick doesn’t satisfy and you go into heat try a real wolf.”

“You’re vile,” Kurt mumbled. “Get out of my face.”

He walked away, keeping his head held high.


	15. Chapter 15

Dave was worried about Santana. Both he and Kurt could see that she wasn’t doing well under the pressures caused by her dual lives. Archer was harassing her more than ever and even worse, he had moved on to bugging Kurt, which meant he was going to get his ass kicked pretty soon. According to Kurt, Santana was depressed and even worse because she had gone into heat. She had apparently told Kurt that the only time she was ever happy was when she was having sex with Brittany.

Speaking of Brittany, she seemed terrified for Santana too.

“I wish you would be her mate,” she said during their English class together. She leaned over her desk to talk to him as the bell started ringing. “You would keep her from being hurt by the bad wolves and you wouldn’t be mad at her for just wanting lady sexy times. You’re a good wolf, Karofsky, even if you were mean before you and Santana started going out. You’re a very good wolf.”

“Karofsky, Pierce, I think that was the bell.”

Dave quieted at his teacher’s whining thinking about Brittany’s words. He wondered many things throughout the most boring English class in the universe, but he couldn’t stop thinking that maybe he and Santana could become mates. He wasn’t sure about the specifics but wolves mated by having sex. Neither of them exactly wanted to do the heterosexual nasty but if it would keep people out of Santana’s hair, then well, wouldn’t it be worth it? He knew that he would have to talk to his parents, even if that was going to be one awkward conversation.

It was definitely an awkward conversation. Dave sat at the end chair, watching both of his parents squirm on the sofa, made incredibly uncomfortable by their son’s questioning. He didn’t want to put them through that but he wanted to find some way to end his best friend’s suffering. It was only natural that he didn’t want to see her getting hurt by idiots who wanted to go by wolf custom.

“To become Santana’s official mate, you would have to have sex with her while she was on a heat cycle and impregnate her,” his mother said bluntly. Dave stared at her with wide eyes. Why the hell didn’t some wolf write a goddamned book? It was nearly impossible to find the information you were looking for. He was a full-blooded wolf shifter and had been one since the day he was born and yet he was so confused.

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” he asked gruffly, rolling his eyes. “I mean seriously, guys, you had no idea that I wouldn’t be straight. I could have made a life partner before I even got out of high school.”

“Things are a little different in wolf societies,” his father said tensely. “David, why would you want to mate with Santana? I know that you’re gay and we’re both perfectly okay with that. We both wish you the absolute best with Kurt.”

Dave let out a small sigh. He felt absolutely pathetic. “Dad,” he said. “Santana is a lesbian and she’s being harassed like crazy by this local wolf, Archer. He wants to mate with her and stuff. He keeps pressuring her. She’s also getting a ton of pressure, even from her family, to just pick a male mate and be done with the phase she’s going through. Only, it’s not a phase. It’s her, it’s who she is and she’s miserable.” He was rambling but at the same time he wasn’t always so eloquent with expressing himself and this was frustrating.

His mom shook her head. “Poor dear,” she said. “The wolf world really isn’t fair to gay and lesbian, non-monogamous or …anyone who isn’t super traditional. We really do need to come together to give our teens some advocacy. Everything is so traditional and based in biological impulse, when that’s really, really not how people are.”

“What can we do?” his father asked, turning to his mother. “Wolves are traditional. I know that some shifters have it easier but our instincts are that of wild wolves.”

“I know Paul,” she snapped, “but the way this area treats shifters as an open secret is ridiculous. Sure, we keep on the down low because of the lack of media attention to our existence, but at the same time, it’s our kids suffering. Other areas at least have places we can go to get help and information.”

“There are only four packs of wolves in this area.”

“That’s four more than enough,” she said quietly.

“I just wish I could help her,” Dave said. “She needs some way to be able to be who she is.”

“I have to admit that a mate who accepted her sexuality would be best,” his father finally said softly. That left a rotten taste in Dave’s mouth and a sick, sinking feeling that there was very little he could do to help his best friend.

He went on a date with Kurt the evening after he spoke to his parents. “My mom is really supporting the idea of some kind of advocacy for wolf teenagers who aren’t normal relationships,” he explained to his boyfriend, looking over the table between them at Breadstix. Kurt seemed very interested in what he had to say, staring at him with those intense eyes of his. Dave laughed under his breath at how nervous Kurt’s heated stare made him.

“That’s good,” Kurt said. “I mean, it’s obvious that my mom isn’t the only case of wolf shifters not falling in love with the right person. I’d be totally supportive. We should talk to your mother sometime soon.”

Dave nodded. “Until then though, there’s nothing I can do for Santana,” he said. “I asked my mom if I could take her as a mate but even if we said she was my mate, it apparently wouldn’t count until we erm, mated and something came of that mating.”

Kurt winced. “Oh,” he said. “That would have been a good idea otherwise.”

“Yeah, you know I think that my dad admitted that it’d be a good idea,” he said.

Kurt’s demeanor changed at that pretty quickly. "Maybe you should," Kurt said, shrugging like he was suggesting nothing, rather than suggesting bringing a child into the world to two teenagers. Dave stared at him in shock at his rapid change in personality. Where had that come from? "Santana's in heat and it'll be awhile until she is again. If you two have sex and you knock her up then she'll be technically your mate, right? Nobody else will hurt her. That bastard who wants to mess with her wouldn't step close."

"Kurt, you're mad. I'm not considering it because I want to fuck her. I don't like girls. All that trouble I went through coming out of the closet and you know I'm gay. I just don't want any more assholes hurting her. She's tough as shit but she's emotionally a wreck. People are gonna exploit that."

"You really love her David," he mumbled softly. Dave wasn't really sure what kind of love Kurt meant. He didn't love Santana like romantically, but he really cared about her like his little sister or something. She was a tough chick with a dangerous personality but she was delicate too.

"She's like my sister," he blurted out. "Kurt, she's important yeah."

"How do wolf families take teen pregnancies?" he asked, chuckling. "Is it anything like regular people do? I mean, I remember being told most have kids young."

"Mom was eighteen when she had my sister,” Dave said quietly. He looked at Kurt and gave a faint smile, despite the fact that Kurt seemed a little bit snippy with him. “She had just finished high school. She says that she was actually very happy to have kids and the pack was supportive of her.”

“Yay,” Kurt said dejectedly. “So what kind of plans does your mom have for advocacy?”


	16. Chapter 16

"My mom just went off about how wolf teenagers need more help adjusting to their dual lives or something," Dave said dejectedly. Kurt knew that he was right, or well, his mom was right. The biggest stress Kurt was going through and the problems plaguing Santana well, all of those things were related to the inability to reconcile with those two sides.

"That's good," Kurt said softly. He didn't mean to get jealous over Dave's care for Santana. He was so genuine and soft. He had an amazing personality beneath all the bullying. It was positively silly to be worried because Dave was a good friend and loved Santana. "There wouldn't be problems like Santana's if wolves freakin' communicated."

"That's true," Dave said. He looked Kurt over and Kurt could see concern in his eyes. "Kurt, you know you don't have to be insecure. I faced my biggest fears to be with you. Granted, it wasn't that bad, but they were my biggest fears."

Kurt smiled. It was a little weird how Dave just saw into his head like that. "I'm not too self confident," he admitted. “Sometimes I get so insecure with myself.”

"Neither am I," Dave said. “I do too, but trust me Kurt, neither have I, but you deserve every bit of confidence you have. You’re strong, capable and you can do absolutely anything. You’re so admirable.”

Kurt grinned, leaning over the table and pressing his lips to Dave’s. Dave was out of the closet now anyway, so he was going to have to get used to kissing. Kurt was never one for public displays of affection before and though they were tasteless, but as long as he and Dave weren’t sucking face, there really wasn’t a problem. “I am so freaking proud of you Dave,” he said, pressing their lips together again in another kiss for emphasis.

The date was fantastic and Kurt forgot all about his jealousy and the problems, that was, until he got home. After Kurt dropped Dave off at home, he drove home. He found several slurs spray painted on his family’s garage. It was nothing new, but at the same time, this time it was personal. Only a wolf could have painted things like: vag-boy, pussy!, and the number of other horrible things that had been written. “Archer,” he whispered, shaking his head. He didn’t want anyone to find out, so he quickly went inside to get some cleaner.

“I hate this,” he whispered out loud, as he dug for cleaning supplies underneath the sink. He turned around and shoved into one of the kitchen chairs. He flung it to the side. He marched back out into the cold winter air and started soaping up the garage door. He lathered it up, forcing himself to focus above the garage drawer. He really didn’t want his dad to find this, but it’d be even worse if Finn or Carole did. He scrubbed and scrubbed, managing to lighten up the dark coloring. “I hate them.”

Just as he got the last traces off of the door, his father’s car pulled up. Kurt tried to pick up the cleaning supplies and bring them inside but his dad waved him over. “Kurt, what’s going on?” he asked, getting out of the car. He looked tired, like he always did after a long day at the shop. Kurt really didn’t want to bother him.

“Nothing’s wrong Dad,” he said softly.

“What’s all that stuff?” he asked.

Kurt walked in the house with his father. “You’re home late,” he said, changing the subject. When his father glared at him, Kurt figured he best be honest – well, sort of. “There were just some nasty things written on the garage door when I got home. I managed to get it off before it dried, mostly.”

“What?” his father asked, enraged, looking at the door. That was, of course, when Kurt realized that the faintest outline of one of the worst slurs remained. He stared at it for a long time. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and looked back.

“It’s okay dad,” he said. “I’m getting some crap from other wolves but…it’s nothing…”

His father put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the couch. “I’m sorry buddy,” he mumbled under his breath. Kurt could tell that he felt helpless. He hated that his dad couldn’t help but then again, it wasn’t his word. “I talked to your boyfriend’s mother today, you know that?”

He paused and looked over. “Really?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, she came by the shop today,” he said, sitting at Kurt’s side. “She’s organizing a meeting of the four packs of wolves that are near Lima to discuss the important issues,” he said. “She’s convinced that their kind isn’t giving enough help to their youth, which is pretty damned obvious in my opinion, but at least they’re making some progress right? Things have got to get better soon.”

“I sure hope so Dad,” Kurt said, hugging his father, something he didn’t do nearly enough.

At glee club the next day, Kurt’s irritation was furthered by walking in on Santana and Dave arguing. “Your mom has no idea that she’s making things worse!” Santana yelled, putting both hands on her hips and staring at Dave with a dangerous glare. “Do you have any idea how much crap we’re going to get? Everyone knows that you’re my friend even if we’re not in the same group.”

“It might help,” Dave said softly, but his voice quickly rose. “She’s trying to find an answer to problems like yours!”

“There is no answer. There are always going to be assholes who think female wolves are baby machines.”

Kurt walked up behind Dave and put his arm around his waist. He could tell that Santana was hurting. “Santana, we've got to try right?” he asked. “This has been a long time coming. I know that you’ve been getting hurt and that sucks; I’ve been getting hurt too.”

“He’s just gotta stop,” Santana said, looking at Dave and then slinking off to her seat where she pouted. “He’s making me crazy.”

Kurt took Dave to their seats, noticing that Mike and Tina had entered the room. Tina muttered, “wolves,” under her breath. He remembered that they were some kind of cat-shifters. God the shifters really were quite different. He knew that he had to confront Archer. This bullying was too much and was going to be detrimental to making things better for all of the young shifters around.

Luckily for Kurt, Dave had plans after the meeting. Kurt found the jock outside near the football field. “Archer, we need to talk,” he said seriously, walking up to the shifter and holding his breath. He was incredibly nervous. He knew this was a bad idea but he could hold his own better than anyone else. “I know what you did to my house yesterday. This bullying has got to stop here and now.”

The shifter smiled a smile that would have been attractive if it wasn’t so dangerous. Kurt got scared but didn’t let his confidence fail him. “You have no way to prove that I did anything to you pussyboy,” he said in a low purr.

“You’ve been harassing Santana.”

“She deserves it,” he said, reaching out and touching Kurt’s arm. Kurt flinched and pulled it back. “Honestly, so does your butt-buddy Karofsky if we’re being honest. He and his dumbass mom don’t have a clue what they’re doing. My pack’s pretty pissed at her attempts to sing kumbaya around the camp fire.”

“We have to make peace,” Kurt said seriously.

“What do you know about peace Hummel?” he asked, shoving Kurt. Kurt hit the ground, but immediately got up to his feet. “You’re half-human, which means that you’re nothing. Anyone ever tell you where your mama’s mate came from? He was from my pack. She practically pissed herself with happiness when he died so she could go fuck a human. My pack are the real world wolves. You’re just an abomination Hummel.”

Kurt stood right up to him. “Look, this has got to end! We’re not doing anything except live our lives!”

Archer chuckled. “Damn, you may be an abomination but you’re feisty Hummel,” he said low. He put a hand on Kurt’s chest and pushed him toward the bleachers. Kurt hit them with a thump, sitting down involuntarily. “I could make you my mate you know? I think they’d forgive me for how faggy it is, considering that I’d right the wrong your mama did. You’d like it wouldn’t you sweetie?”

Kurt scrambled away, hitting the ground. He was honestly afraid the other wolf was going to rape him. This was a bad idea and he needed to get out of the situation immediately. He had to get away.

“I could go wolf right now,” Archer said, snarling. “It’d be easy.”

Kurt moved away but as soon as he rose, he fell again, tumbling forward. He felt a sudden burst of pain in his leg and then the other boy was hitting him. He turned around and let out a small scram as something broke. Archer, the coward he was, ran away at the sound of his scream. Kurt stared up, clutching his leg. His head was bleeding too, right along the line of his scalp. Oh, he hurt.

He didn’t know what to do. Kurt looked around and his vision blurred at the strain. He tried his best to get up but that wasn’t going to happen. His left leg was curled underneath his body and he couldn’t do anything about it. He needed help. He wasn’t sure if he should call the cops or what. He decided against it and called Dave. He hoped his boyfriend was available.


	17. Chapter 17

When Kurt called, he downplayed his injuries, so Dave was shocked to find Kurt in a broken and bloodied heap near the bleachers of their school. Why the hell hadn’t he called for help? Dave rushed to his side, falling to his knees. He turned Kurt slightly to look at him. His eyelashes fluttered and he looked at Dave. "He threatened me and beat on me and...I think he almost raped me," he spat out. Dave winced at the words but Kurt was never anything if not blunt. "If you didn't come in and protect me like that it would have happened. He threatened to go all wolf and really went at me."

Dave growled, even though he himself was not in wolf form. "I'm going to kill him," he declared boldly. "I won't even need to go wolf to do it. Where does it hurt? Can I move you?"

Kurt nodded. Dave gently picked him up in his arms. He carried him over to a bench and then dialed for help. "Hello?" he said the moment that he heard a voice. "Hi. I'm near McKinley High School. My boyfriend's been hurt. His injuries? Uh...he's got blood on his face and..."

"My ankle is messed up."

"He might have a broken ankle. He's beaten up." Dave spoke clearly, wrapping his arm around Kurt to support him. Kurt leaned his head on his shoulder. It seemed like an unconscious move but at the same time it made Dave’s heart beat a little faster. He didn’t take for granted how much his boyfriend trusted him. “Thank you. I’ll be looking out for the ambulance.” Dave set his phone down next to Kurt and looked into his eyes.

“I’m scared,” Kurt admitted to Dave, “that things are way too complicated in this world.”

“It’s not really a world we chose to be a part of,” he said, looking into Kurt’s eyes, but god yes, he agreed. Their world was way too complicated.

Quickly, an ambulance came and took Kurt to the hospital. It was discovered quickly that yes, he did have a broken bone in his ankle. Kurt rolled his eyes at that, obviously quite distressed by the fact, but quickly composed himself. “Can you call my dad, David?” he asked with a slightly pathetic expression. It was fascinating to see the strong boy brought down by his injuries. “He’ll be freaking out that I’m not home.”

Dave winced but he took Kurt’s cell and made the call. In about two seconds flat, Kurt’s father was there. He saw to Kurt and then walked over to Dave, who had moved out of the way to let Burt check his son out. It didn’t seem like it was very long at all, before Burt walked over to him and spoke. “Kurt says that you saved him,” the man said with a gruff tone.

Dave shook his head. Kurt really liked to dramatize things. “He was hurt and he called for help. I came and got him and called for an ambulance to take us to the hospital.”

The man shifted on his feet and Dave could see that he was struggling with his words. He shifted, opened his mouth and then closed it again. He finally found the words. “David, I was unfair to you before,” he mumbled. “I would really like for you to ask your mother if I can have permission to attend her meeting. I know that I’m not a wolf but I’ve neglected the part of Kurt that’s all his mother and I…I want to help.”

He looked at the man and he knew there was a sort of understanding between them. There was an understanding that the past was past and that they were both working toward a future. “I’m sure my mom would be fine with that Mr. Hummel,” he mumbled.

The meeting approached quickly. Three of the four local wolf packs attended the meeting. Archer’s was missing, which was good because Dave was still convinced that he was going to kill him upon first site. He was going to kill him on first site. A few moments before the speaking was to begin, Dave’s father approached where he, Kurt and Santana were seated. Kurt had his broken ankle elevated on a chair.

“The furthest North group isn’t coming,” Paul said. “They say that we’re trying to change the status quo and allow – their words, not mine – perverse queers into the fold.”

Dave looked at his father. The man, who had been in support of the wolf status quo, seemed a little different. He looked at Dave with a protectiveness that Dave appreciated so much. “I’m sorry Dad,” he mumbled, wondering if the meeting would change anything. All he knew was that he appreciated his father being on his side.

His mom spoke surely through the whole thing. He had never known how well spoken and confident she was. It made him admire her more than he ever had, when she was already one of his most admired people in the world. She was so strong, even though she was distressed and she was literally begging the others for help for her child.

"Our children are suffering," she said seriously. "Our kids are dealing with the dual lifestyles they lead and they can't reconcile both. Back in the day, we made it work because human lifestyles were a little bit more traditional. Now, kids are encouraged to embrace an individuality that isn't present in the wolf community."

"Aren't you just saying this because your kid's gay?"

Dave flinched at the words coming from one of his own. His mother, however, handled them with grace. "It is part of the reason that I struggle with this," she said. "There are kids who do not follow the norms of wolf society. There are children who do not wish to settle down with the first wolf to get them pregnant. There are children who are gay, lesbian, bisexual, want to live a non-monogamous lifestyle, don't want children of their own, the list goes on and on."

"You can't fight what makes up a wolf's biology," someone else injected.

Santana, who had been quiet at Dave's side, spoke up at that point. "There's a gay wolf in my pack, who I could point out right now if I was feeling bitchier," she said, crossing her arms. "There's also a chick who has been sleeping around on her mate. There are a lot of flaws in the system and if we're strong enough to fight the biological impulses we shouldn't be condemned by other wolves for feeling that way."

Dave looked at Santana with admiration in his eyes. When he looked over her shoulder at Kurt, he saw his boyfriend smiling as well. "My boyfriend was attacked by a wolf from the upper pack," Dave said darkly. "My best friend was also harassed because he wants to take her on as a mate. It's not cool."

It was strange. There were those who were supportive, those who were adamantly against it and those who just stared. There was a lot of talk and the general consensus of the meeting was that they couldn't figure any way out of their predicament. They needed supportive measures as a community but there was too much in the way. The lack of a conclusion exhausted Dave and left him not sure what to do.

"C'mon," he said, wrapping an arm around Kurt to help him to his crutches. He looked at Santana. "Let's get out of here."


	18. Chapter 18

After the meeting was over Dave, Santana and Kurt went up to Santana's father's house and sat by the pool. The three teenagers were all a little bit on the depressed side of things. "That really didn't do shit," Santana said, staring into the crystal clear blue water. "I hate to be a downer Dave, because your mom did give it her all, but this world sucks. It sucks ass and we're all stuck in the middle of it."

"San," Dave mumbled. "It's going to work out somehow."

"I shouldn't even bring Brittany into this mess," she admitted, shaking her head from side to side. She seemed desperate, emotional, something that Kurt never associated with Santana before things started getting rough. "Maybe I should just get fucked, get pregnant and be done with life."

"Santana," Kurt said softly, trying to comfort her. "C'mon. Brittany is madly in love with you. She's not going to give you up so easily. Don't give in."

"Change is going to be slow," Dave added.

Kurt agreed with his boyfriend but that gave him an idea. Despite jealousy they all knew what was best. It would let them keep personal peace while making bigger change. Dave knew it would save Santana and keep her at peace awhile ago. "Dave," he whispered. "Why don't you and Santana just do it? Wolves have kids young right? She'd also be able to graduate before the kid is born. It works."

Santana's eyes flashed. "Hummel, I aint going to mate with your man," she said. "In case you haven't noticed, ours are kind of traditional. David here should be planning to knock you up."

"Wait a second," Kurt said, glaring at Santana's words. The female wolf didn't even know if Kurt wanted kids. He did, after he sorted things out, but that was beside the point. He shifted his leg, hurting and his mood growing more and more irritable by the second. "Santana, I don't even want to have kids."

"You're lying," she snipped lazily.

Kurt groaned, not knowing how she knew he was lying. Pretty soon they were going to tell him that real wolf shifters had a Twilight-esque mental connection or something. He was always learning something new, after all.

"Ugh. Well I do, but not until I achieve a lot of other things. I want to go to college and get out of Lima. I also want to figure out what I'm doing with my life. Kids are a long way off."

"I agree," Dave said softly. Kurt turned and watched his boyfriend's face. He was so strong but at the same time so conflicted. When Kurt first met Dave and realized all the conflicts he was dealing with, he never realized how deep they ran.

Santana laughed. "I understand wanting to wait until you're in a good place," she admitted, "but Davey here wants to mate you up and you want it too. Anyway, he doesn't have to play hero because the only way he can biologically take two mates is if our heats line up and he fucks us both."

Kurt winced. Santana was always the blunt one in his group of friends. If the image that put in his head wasn't so hot then it would have disturbed him. He was getting irritated. He groaned and stared into the water, trying to think about what to do.

Well, the answers didn't come, but the college acceptance letters did. Kurt received several acceptance letters in the next couple of weeks but none of them were as special as his acceptance to NYU, where he had planned to go to college. It was all part of the perfect New York Plan. It was funny, considering the fact that he stopped worrying about college once wolf stuff became such a big deal. Now he was forced to go back to reality and the worries that a Senior in high school was actually supposed to have.

"What do you think you'll do kiddo?" his dad asked, looking at the pile of letters they accumulated with pure pride. Kurt knew that his future plans meant as much to his dad, if not more, than they did to him.

"I want to go to New York," he said honestly. "Dad, I...if I have sex with Dave when my next heat comes I could get pregnant. I'm scared. I want kids, of course, and I honestly want to be with him but kids could screw everything up."

His father looked at him, alarmed. "I didn't know that," he said softly. He looked so confused, and Kurt felt a wave of pity for his father.

"That makes two of us," Kurt snipped.

For a moment, both of them went quiet. They didn't know what to say. Kurt sighed and looked down at the table between them. "How do you feel about this Kurt?" his father asked suddenly, surprising Kurt. Of all the reactions he wanted and expected his father to have, that was not one of them.

"I don't know," he said. "I always knew that my anatomy was erm, fully functional, and having kids was a possibility if I had sex. I just didn't know that I was going to have to worry about Dave when I got hit with a heat. I can resist normal guys but I'm not sure that I can resist a shapeshifter that I'm falling in love with more and more each day."

His dad stared at him at those words. "You really love him?" he asked.

Kurt nodded; he was trying not to act like it was such a huge deal. "I just don't know," he admitted. "I have always wanted kids and I want kids, but that comes such a long time in the future. That's not right now. Right now is supposed to be the time when I worry about me and follow my dreams. I'm supposed to go to college in New York, perform, audition, explore. I got accepted to my first choice college! Most kids can't say that."

"No, they can't," he agreed quickly. "Kurt, you remind me of your mother in so many ways. You have her grim determination and her ability to bend with the situation. You can figure out a way to get around the natural urges, or you can go with the flow of them. You're that strong."

"You overestimate me, Dad."

"I don't," he said. "I think you and David really have to talk though. This may involve the both of you if you want to stay in a relationship. Have you even asked David where he's going after high school ends?"

Kurt frowned when he realized that no, he really hadn't. He hadn't thought about what Dave was doing and where he was going. They were such a new relationship. Kurt would like it to last because he was really falling deeper and deeper for Dave, but he wasn't going to give up his dreams for a relationship. "No, I haven't," he mumbled. "I think that I should really talk to him before I start overanalyzing things and thinking and plotting years in the future, shouldn't I?"

"Yep kiddo, you definitely should," he said. "How do wolves deal with being far apart from their own?"

Kurt shrugged. He really didn't know much. "I know Dave has some family out of state. He has an older sister with kids who visits but she doesn't live in Ohio."

His dad nodded quickly. "From what I witnessed the other day with the wolves," he mumbled, "you and David would both probably be in a better place to be out of state. I'm still very worried about you."

Kurt sighed, leaning forward and hugging his father.

The next day, Kurt took his father's advice and talked to Dave. It was funny. He quickly realized that Dave's ideal school was in the city too and he wanted to get out of Ohio and go to New York fast. It made Kurt's heart leap to think that there was potential to go to New York with Dave. Dave hadn't received all of his college letters yet but with his advanced math skills and rising grades, Kurt wasn't worried.

"Maybe things will work, even with our unique family dynamics. I don't want to lose you."

Dave smiled and his eyes got big. Kurt couldn't believe how wonderful his boyfriend's genuine smiles were. "Yeah, unique families…" he mumbled, something going on behind his intelligent eyes that Kurt couldn't understand but definitely appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

At school Dave, Kurt, Santana and Brittany started staying close. Archer was threatening and had involved some non-wolf bullies by giving them half truths. It was the safest way to do things, close together, and Dave found that he liked it a lot. It felt safe and like he had a group of friends. Sure that group of friends was small but it felt good. It felt honest and true. They could take care of each other. Sure, they had a lot of questions about their future but it was nice. He felt comfortable.

"We're like our own wolf pack," Brittany said cheerfully as they walked down the halls. "Only I'm just a wolf's girlfriend. It's kind of awesome."

She was right. It was awesome.

That afternoon Dave told his parents that he wanted to go to school in New York to be with Kurt and support both of their dreams. "We both want to get out of here and find ourselves and Kurt's place is in New York," he said, watching their expressions. His father looked supportive and quiet, while his mom looked positively exhausted. He knew they were both going through a lot because of all they stood for.

"I'm happy for you," his mother said gently. "I think that New York would be a good place for you to go to school. New York's wolf community is rather accepting. I don't really want any from our pack here right now while the Northern side is dangerous."

He nodded. "Things aren't getting any better?" he asked gently.

"No," she said. "Working on it though, Davey."

"Mom," he asked softly, not wanting to bother her more because of all she had done for him, but at the same time he had to ask. "Kurt and I, well, and Santana have been talking about the whole mating thing and how it works. Did mating prevent you from, you know, going off and going to college and stuff? I mean, I didn't mean that in an offensive way but you've lived here all your life."

His mother turned and his father tensed. His mother nodded slowly. "It wasn't the entire reason," she said, "but yes, I do think the urge to mate young played its role."

Dave nodded. "Kurt and I really want to mate one day," he said, not adding his strange desire to mate his lesbian best friend. "I hope that it doesn't get in the way of college though, because we both have our dreams."

"I don't think anything could stop either of you from obtaining your dreams," his father cut in. That made Dave smile. He believed in himself and he believed in Kurt.

Sometimes, when Dave had trouble thinking, he wrote down lists and brainstorming maps just to get everything in place. That was what he found himself doing when he got back up to his room. The first thing he wrote down was: college.

College was important to him. He was exceptionally good at academic things and he really wanted to go far in life. He wanted to major in Psychology or Criminal Justice. He wanted to be pretty skilled in whatever field he ended up in. He also had a desire to learn.

Next to college, he wrote the name of his everything: Kurt.

Kurt was so important. Kurt was everything to him and he knew that he didn't deserve the wonderful life he was growing with his boyfriend. He had been the worst person in the world to Kurt and the fact that Kurt was his now was nothing short of a miracle. He would do anything to please Kurt and wanted Kurt to have everything that he wanted from life. He drew a heart randomly, adding, "everything Kurt wants" inside of it. It was so freaking sappy but he wanted Kurt to have everything he wants.

He added 'supportive job' near 'college,' because although Dave was unsure of what he wanted to do in his life, he knew he wanted it to support a family. That led to kids. God, yes he wanted kids. He wasn't sure if that was his biological urge or his urge for Kurt talking, but he wanted to have kids with Kurt.

He wasn't going to sleep well that night.

Dave's prediction was quite correct, because he went to McKinley the next day completely sleep deprived. He stepped over to his locker cautiously, before picking out his books. He then took his plans, the ones he'd written up in a fury the night before, and slipped them into Kurt's locker. Of course, life couldn't be simple for one Dave Karofsky, ever. Archer sauntered up to him and shoved him against the locker. "Pathetic," he snarled, looking Dave in the eye. Dave looked back at him, glaring.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dave asked. "I wasn't doing anything to you." He realized, of course, that his defense was a little weak, considering the fact that he used to terrorize Kurt for little more than walking down the hall. God, he hate who he used to be. He shook his head at the very thought and then moved away from Archer. The little jerk didn't take no for an answer though and followed.

"My problem is freakish wolves like you!" he said, growling. "You and your little shit of a fag boyfriend. His mom was like the queen of the fuck ups and you're letting him follow right in your footsteps."

Dave wasn't sure if it was guilt, sleep deprivation or anger that led to him shoving Archer, hard. "I'm so fucking tired of you," he practically growled. "You don't even know what you're fighting for man. Kurt, Santana, me, we're all just trying to live life."

"Fuck you Karofsky," he snapped. "You don't even get it. Fairy's clouded your judgment."

"Do not talk about Kurt," he said, finding himself enraged. He grabbed the other boy by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the locker, hard. Archer hit it with a surprised yell and a bang and crash. "You do not talk about my boyfriend." They shoved each other back and forth, angry shoving. Dave just wanted to pound the older boy in the face. It hurt so much dealing with all of the ridiculously stuff he was forced to.

"Hey, hey guys stop it!"

Mike Chang came rushing from a classroom to get between them. "Hey, come on guys," he said, his reflexes sharp as he met each attempted punch Archer made. He looked at them and muttered, "wolves," under his breath before physically pulling Dave away from the smaller boy. "Not worth it Karofsky, not when you have Kurt."

It was probably true. Dave groaned, hit the locker and then turned to go outside.

Unfortunately, Archer wasn't having it, breaking out after him. Dave was pretty sure that Chang wasn't going to follow after. This was a wolf thing that had to happen once and for all, despite the fact that Dave's logic and better judgment were both screaming in protest. He stopped by the edge of the campus and then ran out into a wooded area. "You wanna do this, we'll do it the right way," he snarled.

Archer was already going wolf. Dave didn't have to see the change. He could sense it. He could feel it inside of himself and he could smell the differing scent of a changed shifter.

He transformed faster than he usually did, all of the human emotion and thought that usually delayed the change not involved at all. His body bended and twisted, but Dave closed his eyes and focused on the senses. He could smell and hear everything. He could hear Archer and he wanted to attack the other self-proclaimed alpha. He wanted to take him down. He went for Archer. .

Their bodies clashed and Dave felt the other wolf's teeth sink into the flesh of his neck. He howled in pain, as the smell of blood and the chase filled his nostrils. He pulled away and slammed into Archer, pressing him against a tree. He slashed at him with his right claw and was slashed back in the chest. Images of Kurt, Santana, Kurt's great mother and all the wolves who were denied the right to be who they were kept flashing through his head as he kept on attacking.

Archer picked him up and hurled him backwards. He tumbled into himself.

He had to back off. He didn't care if he was seen as a pussy, a failure of a wolf, whatever Archer wanted to call him. Dave was quickly finding that what people saw on the outside didn't matter. It was all inside of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt unfolded the note in his locker, not sure what it was. When he opened it, his heart began to do flip-flops in his chest. Dave had outlined, in surprisingly neat penmanship, a detailed plan of what he wanted with life, or well, as detailed of a plan as a high school senior could. The part that really floored Kurt was that Dave saw him as the most important thing. Dave valued their relationship so much that it physically hurt Kurt to realize it. It was that important to him too.

He put a hand on his chest trying to calm down and then limped across the hall to hear Mike and Tina muttering to each other. It didn't bother him because the couple was close and chatter was expected. He was also more focused on Satan's tool - crutches. He had all the grace in the world when it came to managing ten inch Gaga heels but he couldn't balance on crutches. It didn't bother him until he heard Mike muttering about wolves. He stopped.

"Mike, what's up?" he asked. Even though shapeshifters and their existence was kind of an open secret, Kurt wasn't afraid to say he was half wolf. He also knew from Dave that Mike and Tina were part of some sort of group of cat-shifters, so they knew what they were talking about. "Were you talking about David?"

Mike nodded after a moment's deliberation. "He and Archer were all over each other this morning. They took it outside even. I'm afraid they...you know." He made a transformation gesture by mimicking pointed ears.

Kurt realized he never thought of other shifter groups, but that thought was soon overwhelmed by his urge to get to Dave. He wasn't exactly versed in wolf fighting but he had a feeling it wasn't pretty. He had to make sure his Dave was okay.

His Dave.

"Archer?" he asked shrilly. "You're talking about guy who did this to me? Oh my god. I need to get to him."

When Kurt got to the Karofsky house he found Mrs. Karofsky fussing over Dave. Dave was hurt but not nearly as hurt as Kurt feared. "Nothing's broken," he assured Kurt, looking at him through a black eye. He was lying on the sofa in a shirt and boxers. Kurt blushed when he realized that. "I got some cuts, scratches and bites but I'll live. Fu-I mean Archer- got worse." He eyed his mother cautiously.

"You idiot," Kurt said but the declaration fell flat. He couldn't be mad at Dave over something so silly. "Mike said he was worried you two changed. What could he do to make you so angry?"

Dave softened at that. "I have anger issues Kurt," he said softly. "I know that. I've been doing well lately. Archer just pushed me over the edge, you know? Talking shit on the only things in my life - my family, you, San, even your mother."

"I need to check your bandages," Dave's mother said.

"Can I?" Kurt said, taking the antiseptic and bandages from Christine. He was no Florence Nightingale but he took care of his household. When his dad burnt himself working on a car or Finn cut himself on glass, Kurt was the one there. Christine afforded them a private moment while Kurt took care of Dave. He took the bandage off of a cut carefully, using gauze to touch it, naturally cautious about blood. He squeezed some of the sticky ointment on it with ease. Dave watched his movements, transfixed.

Kurt looked at him and their eyes met for a moment when Dave looked up. "I read the plan you slipped into my locker," he said, examining a cut Dave's mother hadn't bandaged. It was small. He then took his arm to fix the bandage laid there. "It was beautiful. It took my breath away."

"Really?" Dave looked so damned hopeful that it hurt.

"Really," he confirmed. "You've come so far. Thank you Dave."

"Even though I fucked up and fought Archer?"

As Kurt finished patching up his boyfriend up he felt like crying; he was so in love. "Even then," he whispered. "I've never known someone, excuse my lack of a better term, so human." Kurt pressed his lips to Dave's, relishing in what a kiss could mean for them. Dave's eyelashes fluttered and he leaned forward, one hand on Kurt's cheek. It was a miracle really, that their first kiss had terrified him, but every single one after it felt perfect. He would never get over the magic of their kisses.

They continued like that for awhile, despite the fact that Dave's mom was in the next room. Kurt couldn't get enough of his boyfriend's lips and the way it felt to just kiss, just love. He couldn't stop smiling. Of course, they were interrupted.

"Kurt, you're really good at patching someone up," Mrs. Karofsky said, coughing. "The way that young wolves get into dumb, misguided fights, we need someone like you around."

Dave looked at his mom apologetically, the cutest pink in his cheeks. "Mom, I'm so sorry I got into that fight with Archer," he said. "He just...he hurt Kurt and got away with it, then started badmouthing everything that means anything to me."

She softened. "I do understand that," she said somberly.

"Dave's come so far," Kurt said. He felt unable to take his eyes off Dave, but tried for a second, just to see Mrs. Karofsky's response to his words. "I never imagined that he could do this, but he really has become this amazing person who's there for me and our friends. I could not ask for more than what I have with Dave."

Kurt could ask for a simpler life, for sure. He could ask for a world where he and his boyfriend weren't both injured because of some dumbass wolf with a complex, but really, he could not ask for more than the love he and Dave had grown. He was happy.

"I agree," Dave's mother said.

Kurt couldn't believe it, but a few days later, when Dave was well enough to come back to school, he and Santana actually figured out when their heat cycles would line up for the first time. Nothing was absolutely specific, heat cycles for wolves being an inexact science, but they were pretty sure they found a place. It would line up in December of their first year of college. "Dave and I are both going to school in New York though," Kurt told Santana, looking down at the calculations that both Santana and Dave came up with easily. Who knew they were both so mathematically inclined?

"Where do you think Brittany and I want to be?" Santana asked. "Brittany's got herself a pretty good chance at getting into a dance school and I want to go for cheer. Assumptions, Hummel, they'll kill you. We could easily end up in New York. I want as far away from this hell hole and it's stupid wolves."

"Do you think this is something we could really do?"

"I sure do," Dave said.

"Me too," Brittany said. "I get wolf babies. I think anything is possible."


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks after he broke his ankle, Kurt had all but given up on his crutches. He hobbled awkwardly into the locker room, planning on surprising Dave after his afternoon practice. He waited, sitting on the bench in the center of the room. A year ago, he wouldn't have dared stay in the locker room, for fear of homophobic bullying but now nobody would dare mess with him. He was a lot more confident.

A slew of football guys went in and out, some giving dirty looks, but Kurt ignored them. Dave was one of the last boys to come by. He was soaked, hair wet. Kurt imagined Dave in the shower and bit his lip. "Hey there," he said, his eyes wide. He could not stop staring. He was well aware that he was being shameless, but he couldn't help notice the way that Dave's shirt clung to his chest.

"Kurt," Dave said sweetly. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see you." He tried his best to keep his lust-filled thoughts at bay. People started to clear out, probably in an urge to avoid them. Kurt didn't care. All he could see were Dave's eyes (and well his body, but Kurt was trying to act like less of a lusty sex freak) and he was all smiles. "How was practice?"

"Brutal," Dave said, opening his locker and pulling a bag out of it. "Beiste is out for blood."

"I can imagine," Kurt responded. He had always found Coach Beiste to be a very imposing woman, even though she was apparently a gentle person beneath that exterior. He looked around him and all of a sudden all the naughty and all of the sweet thoughts in his head were erased by a simple memory. "David, I just realized that the last time we were in this place together was when I confronted you and...that thing happened." He still had a hard time talking and thinking about the kiss.

Dave instantly wore a hurt expression and Kurt regret opening his mouth. "I just meant that it's astonishing how far we've come."

"I'm so ashamed of that moment, Kurt, and all the moments that came after. I threatened to kill you. I'm never going to be okay with that. I kissed you because I was envious, desperate and my hormones were whacked but I couldn't be a man and own up to my feelings."

Kurt thought of standing up but didn't. Instead he tapped the seat next to his. Dave sat immediately. "I was scared of you," he said, "because you had all that anger and it was directed at me, but David, I've watched you change. The guy who kissed me in here wouldn't defend his friends against a violent wolf. Plus, me in heat, yelling and screaming? Who could resist?" The latter part of his speech was a lame joke, which at least succeeded in eliciting a small smile from Dave. "In a year and a half you went from an emotionally repressed bully to someone I love. I love you Dave."

Kurt let the words slip out easily. It was hard for him to admit he loved Dave but he did. He wanted to be with him forever. He wanted to have babies with weird wolf characteristics and be mated to the guy he loved forever. He wanted it all.

"God, Kurt, I love you."

Kurt stood up, slowly. He hobbled a bit and Dave instantly reached out a hand to steady him. "Thanks," he mumbled. "I really want my leg to heal so I can walk like a normal human being again, or well, as close to a normal human being as I've ever been." He stopped and looked into Dave's eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of brown and shimmered with so much emotion it was insane.

"Can I kiss you?" Dave asked softly. It was such a hesitant question that Kurt's heart ached. He gave a little nod of consent and Dave kissed him slowly. Their lips brushed and he melted into the kiss. He let out a sigh of contentment and stared into Dave's eyes as his boyfriend gave him a kiss that was right out of the movies.

Kurt smiled when their lips parted, realizing that their second locker room kiss had slowly but surely erased their first. "David," he said. "I think that that last kiss was our real locker room kiss, don't you?"

He watched, overjoyed, as that realization dawned in Dave's lovely eyes. He smiled, a genuine smile, and hugged Kurt close to him. "I like that idea," he said softly, leaning down and pressing another deeper kiss to Kurt's lips. He could tell that Dave really liked that idea. He smiled brightly when their lips parted. Dave, however, had something else on his mind as he turned around and sniffed the air. "Kurt, are you in heat?"

Kurt blinked as the realization that he was in heat dawned on him. Sometimes it hit like rain rather than a thunderstorm. He nodded slowly. "I didn't even realize," he said. "All I knew was that you looked gorgeous, but that's just a fact of nature. My cycle is starting. Damn it. I really want you to do things to me here and now. Please, David, can we…"

 

"As much as I want to say yes and throw you down against that bench," Dave admitted, looking dizzy now that he realized what he was smelling. "I'd much rather we go back home. We have a few hours until my parents are off work that we can make good use of. We also need condoms. Does that sound good to you?"

"Only if you carry me because we have to get there fast."

Dave grinned. "Deal."

They got to Dave's home in record time considering Kurt's injury. Dave locked the door behind them. "I am so super shy about this," Kurt said, shaking his head as he removed his shirt, "but sometimes hormones are out of control, so I'm going to ignore my shyness if that's okay with you."

"I can deal with that," Dave said, taking in the sight of him. Kurt felt so good when he saw the pure lust in Dave's eyes. It was amazing to think that his body could inspire that in someone else. All the insecurity about his body that he'd held in the past was long gone. He was who he was and he was proud of that. Dave stripped off his shirt as well and Kurt nearly died of sexual frustration. Dave was solid, muscular and yet super cuddly. When Kurt said he wasn't his type during the kiss-that-didn't-exist, he was lying. Dave Karofsky was exactly his type. He rushed over to his boyfriend's bed.

Dave took the liberty of taking off Kurt's pants before he could do it himself. "God, you wear sinfully tight pants, Kurt," he said desperately, as he peeled them down.

"Just one of the few benefits of my unusual anatomy," Kurt quipped.

Dave took his underwear off as well, leaving Kurt exposed. His eyes lowered. "Speaking of which Kurt," he said softly, "I was wondering if I could, you know, try to go down on you. I've never done it before, obviously, but it's something I've been thinking about trying ever since we started going out."

Kurt stared. Was Dave really asking that? "Isn't that sort of a squicky thing for a gay dude?" he asked. He definitely found the idea of putting his mouth on a girl appalling and Dave was as gay as he was.

"If you were a chick," he said. "But you're not."

Kurt barely got out a hesitant "okay," before Dave lowered himself between Kurt's legs. Kurt looked down in awe. Dave hesitantly licked along his entrance, putting a hand on Kurt's thigh to spread his legs apart and steady himself. Kurt nearly lost it then and there at the new sensation. He was way too sensitive. Dave experimentally licked and sucked, before probing at Kurt with his tongue. "It's okay David," he whispered, shuddering with pleasure. It wasn't going to take anything to make him come.

Kurt gasped as Dave became more confident, finding his clitoris and sucking at it gently just at the right moment. He tried to hold out, squeezing his legs against Dave's back, but he couldn't, coming blindly hard. A white pulse washed over him and he wasn't sure he could breathe anymore. "David, that was so, ungh, I can't…okay, I need you in me now." He was ready to go again, breath coming heavily. He was dripping wet and needy.

 

Dave, being less psychotic than he was, got a condom prepared. Kurt prayed the thing worked considering the fact that he couldn't resist sex with Dave in this condition. Dave slipped down his pants and put it on, pressing into Kurt before he could even take off his pants completely. At least Dave understood the dire nature of their situation. Kurt breathed out at the full feeling, clutching Dave with his legs and his fingers. When Dave started thrusting Kurt moved with him, trying to get him deeper inside.

"Fuck, David, that feels so good," he breathed.

He couldn't help himself. He became a moaning, screaming whore within a few seconds, making sounds that he would be ashamed of otherwise. He writhed against Dave, pressing him there. "So good," he gasped. Embarrassingly enough, he reached orgasm a second time before he saw Dave's face change in that way. He wrapped his legs around Dave tighter and held on. "God I love you."

After they were done, Kurt cuddled up into Dave's side. "Give me about five then we're good to go again," he teased. "I love you David."

"Wolf girls," Dave said breathlessly, the words totally in jest. He looked tired. Kurt lightly smacked his shoulder but he didn't have the energy. He loved Dave so much.


	23. Chapter 23

It was December and Kurt's first semester of school was coming to a close. He was in his math class when _it_ struck again. Kurt took a deep breath and tried not to smell the young, strong men all around him. He quietly excused himself and walked out into the hallway, where he sent Dave a frantic text message.

 _David, I'm in heat._

  
It had been months and two other heat cycles since he had made a pact with his boyfriend and their two closest friends. They had promised that when their heats lined up this time, they would all have unprotected sex in hopes of Dave impregnating and mating with two other shapeshifters.

 _Shit, really? Got a txt from Santana earlier saying she was staying home to screw Brittany._

  
Kurt took a deep breath. He had thought so much about this but he was terrified all the same. He had planned. The four shapeshifters all lived in the same house and had decent jobs but they were eighteen. Nothing was going to go the way they planned before Kurt learned more about being a wolf, but they planned hard for this.

 _I'm coming home._

  
He hurried to the apartment they all shared to find that all three of them were staring at him. Santana was anxiously pawing at Brittany's hair. Dave looked nervous. His face was white and he stared up at Kurt with a serious expression on his face. "Hi Kurt," he said in a tone that was very grim considering all of the sex in the air and the way it must have been affecting him.

  
"Are we still going to do this?" Kurt asked, his nerves getting the best of him. He was scared. It was a big step towards a future he wasn't sure of.

  
"I think we should," Brittany said softly. "Santana's a little crazy when she's in heat and I don't want her to accidentally have sex with someone else. She also has this guy, Patrick, in school with her who's a wolf. He keeps giving her strange looks and told her she should be mated if she didn't want him coming onto her."

  
Santana nods sheepishly.

  
"Then we're doing it," Kurt said bravely.

  
The only one of them who wasn't shy about the situation was Brittany. She took off her shirt, revealing a pink lacy bra. "I know that Dave has to have sex with Santana," she said clearly, "but Santana is my girl and I want to bring her pleasure too." She looked at Kurt and Dave and smiled awkwardly. "This is so funny. Both of you guys don't like girls."

  
"Ha – Ha," Kurt emphasized.

  
"You're so horny Kurt!" Brittany declared with a smile on her face. "Santana, can I go down on Kurt? I always wanted to see his…stuff."

  
Santana nodded, taking off her clothes as well. "I have got to get some; somehow, I don't care how."

  
Kurt didn't seem to care either. Dave watched as Brittany got Kurt's pants off and immediately lowered herself down between his legs. Now, he loved pleasuring Kurt, but it was fascinating to watch Brittany work him like an expert. She dipped her head down and did something with her tongue. Dave couldn't see what she was doing completely, but he watched Kurt moan like a whore and curse and it was all worth it. He'd have to ask her for tips later.

  
"Yes, I am blessed with her," Santana whispered to Dave, watching Brittany work Kurt over with a fond smile. Apparently her raging hormones calmed for a minute to be replaced with pride. Kurt thrust up against Brittany's face, ranting about something that Dave didn't quite understand. "God…fuck, Brittany…only…" Dave swore that he heard the blonde giggle. She reached back and held Santana's hand as she finished Kurt off, bringing him to a loud orgasm.

  
Santana, only wearing her bra and panties, pressed against Dave's thigh. "Sit back," she said. When he sat back, she sat on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked her lightly. She got fed up with his affectionate actions and took off her panties. He blinked and tried to think of her as Kurt when he pleasured her manually, rubbing her clit lightly and pressing a finger inside teasingly.  It was a smal gesture but enough to drive a female wolf mad during her heat.

  
"Only gay guy who'd ever be that good with vag," she breathed out, needy. "Bless you Kurt Hummel. I need it now Dave."

  
He undid his pants and she fumbled onto the bed so he could get them off. She lay on her back and spread her legs. Brittany, who had finished with Kurt, removed her bra. Dave wasn't exactly attracted to women, or breasts, but the hormones flying through the room were insane. He obviously took too long because she turned them around, pressing Dave on his back and slipping down onto his already hard dick. He couldn't help the hormone rush.

  
"Holy hell," Kurt whispered somewhere.

  
Santana held his hips in a vice-like grip, thrusting up and down. He met her thrusts, surprised into yelling out when she gave him a fierce kiss on the lips as she lowered herself down particularly hard. He was going to come so hard. He could hear Brittany and Kurt's comments but all he could focus on was Santana.

  
"That's so hot," Brittany mumbled.

  
"God yes," Kurt breathed.

  
Santana was beautiful, riding his cock in that desperate, needy way that came with a heat cycle. She bounced up and down, desperate and fast, trying to get more and more sensation. She clawed at his hips as he pressed up to meet her. Brittany came behind Santana and groped her chest, kissing her. He never shared his classmates lesbian fetish, sadly, but there was something so hot about the dynamic between Brittany and Santana. He turned his head to the side and Kurt was staring at him with lust-filled eyes.

  
They both came so hard that Dave was sure there were stars floating around their heads. Kurt practically launched himself at Dave once Dave smelled like someone else's sex. If anyone stereotyped wolves as aggressive creatures they would be right. Kurt immediately did his best to one up Santana, even joining Brittany in getting Dave ready again. It was insane, but it did work. He was ready for round two quickly

  
The sexual escapades continued for most of the night. They knew that if they didn't do it several times, there was a chance it wouldn't take. By the time the night was over, Brittany was asleep because a human couldn't keep up with wolf sex drives and Dave didn't know how many times he had come. He fell asleep with Kurt tucked under his left arm and Brittany and Santana spooning at his other side.

  
He was completely and utterly happy, no matter what happened. They were a family, a dynamic kind of family, one that just happened to have sex and probably would an awful lot in the future if Santana and Kurt had successfully become his mates. They were also probably going to have children. Who could say that was a bad thing?

  
 _It was definitely not a bad thing. On September 24th of the next year, Kurt gave birth to Sophelia, who would be better known as Lia. They went to a doctor who was a member of Dave's pack, his great-uncle or something like that. Sophelia was healthy and loud, a beautiful girl with Kurt's eyes. Yes, Lia did have some gender issues, much like her father, but she was all girl, just as Kurt was all boy. She was beautiful and looked at Dave with love in her eyes._

 _On October 1rst, being a bit later, Santana gave birth to Sienna. Sienna had dark hair and bright eyes and was all shapeshifter. Dave could sense it. They decided then that Santana would be Mommy and Brittany would be Mama, while Dave would be Daddy and Kurt would be Papa. They had a family._

 _Sometimes they were taunted and teased. New York had far more as far as shifters went. There were other wolves that looked at them with disdain and wanted them to keep up the status quo of wolfdom. One guy on Dave's hockey team even went as far as to call them disgusting but they didn't care. They worked together._

 _They still had sex as a foursome and in odd pairs, as the need called for it. Kurt and Dave were still gay and Santana was still a lesbian but they were beyond sexuality, beyond wolves and beyond anything else. They were a rare exception._


End file.
